The Diamond in the Rough
by LyssaLa
Summary: Young orphan Zuko has nothing to his name. Princess Katara is trapped in a world she doesn't want. In this Aladdin themed story, the roles are reversed but the story is the same. A story about forbidden love and finding family in the most unusual places.
1. The Ruins

**It has been a very long time since I have posted anything on fanfiction! Though I've been reading nonstop, and gone through about 5 fandoms since my Newsies days, alas here I am again. This is my first published Avatar fic but far from my first story (Well, okay it is my first Avatar story) :D (I totally blame my boyfriend for getting me hooked, it is most def his fault I'm a crazy fangirl now). I don't mind flames, if you really hate my story let me know why and I will try my best to fix it. This story is Zutara and I refuse to allow a shipping war on my review board. If you don't like my ship, don't read it. I don't read Kataang stories because I don't like them. Soooo I ask people to do the same. :] I did a search to see if many people had done this (because I think it fits kind of perfectly) and I see people did and gave some of the same casting I did. I did notice they used the songs and I am not going to. So I hope this is a little different at least!**

**Notes on the story: **_**It is AU. It takes place in Ba Sing Se, yes, there is bending, yes, but I had to remove some family ties to make the characters match with the crossover characters. I don't like doing that but things might not always be as they seem ;] I also had to make up a character for Toph, just cause she is too badass not to have in a story. **_

**Summery: Young orphan Zuko has nothing to his name except the clothes on his back. Princess Katara is trapped in a world she doesn't want, a world where she is not free to marry as she pleases. In this **_**Aladdin**_** crossover, the roles are reversed but the story is the same. The story of two people, with the help of the friends they meet on the way, who must fight for a love that is forbidden.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothinggg. If I owned Avatar, the end would have looked a littttle different ;] I don't even own the plot, that is owned by Disney and therefore is lovvve.**

Chapter 1: The Ruins

_Once upon a time, in the Earth Nation land of Ba Sing Se, lived a fire bender very out of place. After being banished from his own land, he hid among the large buildings and crowded streets of the city. He stole what he could and tolerated the empty void where his family should be inside of him. His only friend was a small winged lemur who was just as out of place as he was. _

_The kingdom at the time was being ruled by a Fire Nation General in the wake of the king's mysterious and sudden disappearance. General Iroh was more than a capable ruler who was also generous and thoughtful of the people of Ba Sing Se. Yet, the higher powers in the Fire Nation thought he needed some guidance and sent along with him a consultant by the name of Ozai. With him came his daughter to help her learn more about politics and how to rule the people._

_Joining the General was a princess from the Southern Water Tribe. Her father sent her and her brother, to keep an eye on the princess, to his friend Iroh so that the princess would be able to find an acceptable suitor and to strengthen the ties between the different nations. Unfortunately, the princess did not want to marry any stuck up snobs and gave her brother quite grief and frustration. For if the princess married, she would take the place of Iroh to rule the city until another king was found. _

_Ozai has his own ideas though. He has found the entrance to an old and abandoned Air Temple a short distance from the city. Rumors have filled his mind of the treasures that lie deep in the belly of the temple. He and Azula were determined to find the entrance, without alerting Iroh to their hidden motives. _

The moon was high above the land, and a dim ringing from inside the city walls signaled the early hours of the night. Far away from the large city gates, across a plain, and into a thick forest, stood two people impatiently outside the ruins of a once beautiful temple.

"Where is he, Father? I thought you said you could trust this man," the girl growled from her spot leaning against an old temple wall.

"Patience, Azula," her father snapped back at her. "He is a thief, and a greedy one at that. He will come to be paid."

Azula rolled her eyes but didn't say another word. Ozai stood tall, his long black hair flowing down his back, and his hand perched upon a decorative staff. His face, like his daughter's, was proud and smug. Greed was etched in his own eyes as he saw a man walking slowly through the forest towards them.

"Did you find it!" Ozai called to the man harshly, trying to contain himself from attacking the man and just taking the parcel himself.

"Of course, I did," the shorter and thin as a rail man answered back. He looked just as smug as the two companions he was meeting. "I'm the best thief in Ba Sing Se. You came to the right person," he winked at Azula who grimaced in disgust.

"Just give me the piece," Ozai stepped forward and the thief stepped back. "I will pay you in full; just give me the damn piece." Ozai's eyes were fierce and flames were beginning to spark from his hands.

The thief reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a ying sign. It sat in the palm of his hand as he slowly walked over to Ozai. Azula reached into her own pocket and took out the yang half her father had given her for safe keeping.

Before the thief could hand over his piece to Azula, both pieces flew out of their hands and connected together in the air. Glowing light seemed to shine as the piece flew to a ruined wall and settled into a small hole. Azula, Ozai, and the thief watched anxiously as the entire ruins began to glow. A woman, no older than fifteen years old, stepped right out of the wall. Her eyes were glowing white and her blonde hair flowed in nonexistent wind. The moon seemed to shine brighter when this girl was near.

"I am the guardian of this place," her voice was clear and cutting. "Give me the diamond in the rough and I will let you enter."

Ozai and Azula quickly looked at each other. Azula raised her hands and sent blue fire behind the thief, pushing him into the woman's sight. The thief shuttered and shook under the stare of this unearthly being. The girl raised a delicate hand to his face, but never once touched him.

"You are not who I am looking for," her voice was chilled as frost. In a flash, an explosion rocked the earth. Azula and Ozai were knocked back, and the world slowly got dimmer, like it had been before. Coughing, Azula got to her feet. The thief was gone, the woman was gone, and the ying-yang piece lay at her feet.

"Well, that worked wonderfully," Azula deadpanned as she picked up the complete piece and put it back in her pocket.

"Come," Ozai was already to his feet. "We must find this "Diamond in the Rough'." He straightened his robes and began to walk away. Azula followed behind him, and smiled to herself. Pleased with the action she had seen.

**Soo. Please let me know if this totally sucked. Of course my first chapter which just be the super lovable Ozai and Azula. I promise the next chapter will be More happy characters :D I hope no one is mad I made Yue the semi-malicious guardian. I needed an unearthly being and she was the first one who came to mind. I know it is OOC for her but this is AU so forgive me. Lol. Please review! I'd really like to know if anyone wants me to continue this story. ^^**

**Lyssa :D**


	2. The Street Rat

**I am a fast writer when I want to be. XD So thank you thank you thank you! To my reviewer! It means so much :D and Thank you to everyone who alerted this story or just simply read it. I hope you all enjoy this suuuuuuper long chapter about my favorite boy, Zuko :] No Zutara loving yet but the next chapter I can almost assure it so just bear with me! I just could not stop writing this chapter. I really like it so I hope all of you do too! Please review and let me know what you think. I seriously jump everytime my phone goes off cause I hopes its someone you has read my story. I'm a neerdddd. The end :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Aribender or I would not have let the people who made the movie make the movie. Oi. I also don't own Aladdin. That is Disney's child. :]**

Chapter 2: The Street Rat

Zuko ran as fast as he could down the road. He very well knew the earth bending guards would soon be after him. He needed to put as much distance between them as he could. His casual earth nation outfit rustled in the wind as he bolted down around a corner, through a back alleyway, and back out into the market place. Then came the inevitable.

"Thief!" a male voiced boomed.

Zuko cringed when he heard it. He began to feel the earth rumble beneath his feet. Instead of stopping to avoid the walls of earth that soon would be coming, Zuko ran faster. He rode the rising earth and jumped over the side before he could be trapped. The earth crashed down on where he would have been seconds before. The guards cheered and ran towards the rumble.

Zuko had fallen on his side when he jumped but was quickly on his feet and running again. He did not dare look behind him, but heard the guards' angry roars when they discovered he was not there.

"He went that way!" a woman's voice called through the crowd. Zuko cursed when he felt the earth rumbling towards him again. He turned down another alleyway. Damn that scar of his. It always gave him away. All the merchants knew him by the red scar that took over the right side of his face. Zuko even tried growing out his black hair so it hung over his face, but nothing helped.

A stone wall, taller than three of him loomed at the end of this alleyway. He could not offer to lose time in scaling this wall; the guards were gaining on him. Without missing a beat he jumped into a window that was open leading him into a new building. A bunch of delicate looking girls squealed and giggled as Zuko landed in their room.

"OUT!" a large woman roared when she saw the young man. Zuko did not need to be told twice. The woman ran towards Zuko wielding only a fan, but he ducked out the front door before she could do any damage. Zuko took off once more, satisfied with the little distance he had gained. The earth had stopped rumbling, but he knew better than to let his guard down. He probably would have been all set to get to a good hiding place while the guards calmed down if it hadn't been for that all too familiar squeak.

"Give me back that apple, you thieving monkey!" a husky male voice grunted. Zuko groaned as he saw the scene unfolding before him. The man had already drawn out his sword and was holding it in his hairy hands. Zuko slid in past the people gathering to watch and quickly grabbed the tail of the lemur.

Momo, still having the apple in his hands, clenched his back legs onto Zuko's shoulder. Momo waved the apple at the man, a smug look on his face.

"You are going to be the death of me," Zuko hissed to his companion as he darted through someone's small lawn area. Momo simply took a bite of the apple contently.

The uproar had alerted the guards once more, and they were back on Zuko's trail. Momo had given him away; the guards knew who they were dealing with now. How many times Zuko just wished he could blast them all away with a few fluid movements of his hands. He turned into the open door of a small shop. The owner yelled at him but Zuko jumped out through the back window. He was back on the road darting through alleyways. He knew he could never fire bend here. It was bad enough he had to lie about his name. Everyone knew of the scarred Prince Zuko, the scarred and banished Prince Zuko. That was someone he wanted to leave far in his past. A wall of earth flew up right in front of him. He had been dwelling on the past and had lost his focus. He skidded to a stop, almost knocking Momo off his shoulder. Before he knew it, the former prince was surrounded by three, large, earth walls. He turned to run back the way he came, even though he knew it was worthless.

"Well, well, well," the head guard of the district said smugly while walking over to the trapped Zuko. "The thief Lee, who always just seems to avoid our capture, is right here for us to take to the deepest dungeons." Some of the other guards snickered as they surrounded the captain.

Momo hissed as the man got closer. "I seem to have a pretty good track record," Zuko answered smoothly, his mind calculating a way out. So far, fire bending was his only option, and he was not looking forward to it. "Let's see, you've chased me how many times? Dozens, I'd say. Probably more than that. And you have caught me? Once?" Zuko shook his head mockingly, his golden eyes tinted with laughter. "Seems like I am the one who is in the lead here. You should probably stop eating out every night. It seems to be affecting your guard performance in catching little brats like me."

The captain seethed with anger at Zuko's mocking. He did not like to be taunted, especially by a little punk like him. "Get him!" was all he could sputter out of his red face.

Before the guards could move, a piercing whistle filled the air. Momo's ears perked up at the sound. The guards were momentarily caught by surprise. It was all Zuko needed.

A large blast cracked one of the earth walls; it came down with great force, shaking the ground. Zuko waved to the captain and Momo threw his apple rind hitting one of the guards in the head; through the dust and debris from the fallen wall, Zuko and Momo got away.

The captain yelled in outrage before ordering his guards to go after him. The guards started but there was no trace of the thief.

The guard who was hit in the head rubbed the bump gently. "That monkey has an arm," he muttered.

* * *

A small hand reached out and grabbed Zuko's tunic right in the back. It dragged him into a house with so much force he fell to the ground, Momo flew onto a nearby table to avoid falling too.

"I'm getting tired of saving your ass," a small female voice greeted him.

Zuko sat up, rubbing his elbow. "I would have been dead this time if not for you." The girl in front of him was small and petite, she was dressed in a formal green gown, and with her hair and face done up to look like a high class lady. Her eyes were cloudy like a sea storm. "Well, at least imprisoned for mocking the captain. Again."

"You are lucky I like you, Sparky," Toph grinned. Zuko still wasn't sure why she called him that but she saved his butt so many times she could call him Foo Foo Cudlypoofs and he wouldn't care. "What did you steal this time?"

"Just a loaf of bread," Zuko shrugged, standing up to dust the dirt off his clothes. "Momo stole an apple." Momo leapt and flew back onto Zuko's shoulder.

Toph sighed, full of envy. "I wish I could do want you do."

Before Zuko could answer, trumpets began to blare from a nearby street. Toph groaned. "I have to go watch all the suitors for the princess. My father thinks it will make me look forward to my own marriage and blah blah blah." She rolled her eyes before grabbing Zuko's arm. "Come on, Sparky, you are coming with me."

Zuko didn't even have time to decline her offer; the powerful earth bender pulled him out the back door and dragged him down alleyways until they found the crowd gathered at the road that lead to the palace. Everyone was bustling around excitedly on the sides of the street in anticipation. Watching the suitors come for the princess was the highlight of the week; especially for the citizens living in poverty. The girls could dream of marrying a man like that, and the boys could wish they were more like him.

"Toph!" a voice boomed over the crowd like only a father's voice could. The petite girl gave Zuko her "I really don't want to do this" face and glumly waved goodbye to him. Zuko waved back out of habit, not because she could actually see it. Which she reminded him quite often.

Momo pulled on Zuko's hair to get his attention.

"What? You are hungry again?" Zuko asked his companion already knowing the answer. Momo gave him big eyes and a little whine. Zuko gently reached into his shirt and pulled out a slightly squished but still good loaf of bread. Momo flapped his arms in joy before nuzzling Zuko's head. "Calm down, it's just bread," he chuckled before breaking off half for his lemur. Zuko didn't even bite into the loaf before there was a tug on his clothes. He looked down to see two little children staring up at him with wide eyes. They were definitely brother and sister and obviously street children. The girl held her arm tightly around her little brother. A shiver ripped down Zuko's spine. He couldn't help but reach down and hand the girl his half of the loaf. She was a good sister to her brother.

"Here you go," he smiled at her. The girl's face lit up at the food in her hand and threw her arms around his waist. He gently patted her head; he knew all too well what it was like to be alone. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Momo, the loaf half in his open mouth but not actually eating it. Zuko raised an eyebrow at him. With an enormous sigh, the lemur's shoulder's fell and he glided over to the boy. Without actually looking at the child he thrust the bread into the boy's hands and flew back to Zuko. The two children giddily scurried away.

Zuko reached over and scratched Momo's head. "It's okay; we can find something on the way home. They needed it more than us."

Momo rolled his eyes. Zuko told him that a lot.

Trumpets filled the air, and the crowd instantly silenced. Zuko leaned back against a nearby building; watching flamboyant rich men prance around on horses was not his idea of a good time. Sure enough, over the crowd he could see a brightly colored hat bobbing to the rhythm of a horse walking. The man was handsome, of course, but his young face was so filled with arrogance and pride that any good looking charms he may have were far over looked. Zuko scoffed. "How could anyone be attracted to that man?" he asked no one in particular. Momo snorted in agreement. Yet, all the women in the crowd were swooning and all the men looking on with jealousy or admiration. Zuko rolled his eyes and sent his gaze elsewhere. It was then he saw those two children again, dangerously close to the edge of the crowd, and not paying attention. The little boy started to run into the road, his sister after him, laughing the whole time.

Zuko took off before he even could even comprehend his next step, almost leaving Momo behind. He pushed through the crowd, trying to get to the children before that prince and his horse did.

The children had frozen in panic at the trotting horse that was so much bigger than either of them. The horse, having been startled by the intrusion in its space, reared up in confusion. The prince was cursing angrily at everyone.

Zuko slid in front of the horse and pushed the children off the road. The horse nearly got him in the face, causing Zuko to fall to the ground.

"Just who do you think you are! Getting in my way," the prince hissed trying to get his horse back in his control. "Street rats like you shouldn't even been allowed to be this close to the royalty of Ba Sing Se." The prince breathed in to calm himself and began to walk his horse. "You disgust me," he spat at Zuko's feet. The gate to the palace opened and the prince trotted through without even a backward glance. The gates slammed behind him, and the crowd began to disperse, muttering to themselves.

Momo tugged at Zuko's sleeve, his ears back, and his eyes sad. Zuko just stared at the cold and foreboding palace gates. "Alright, Momo," he sighed and lifted himself to his feet.

The two walking in silence as the town began to empty for the night. The sun was setting and as were the people of the district to get ready for another day of struggling to live. Zuko climbed a ladder that was attached to a tall building and hoisted himself into his home. It wasn't much. It wasn't anything actually. There was a small bed make up of tattered blankets that lay right next to a large opening that overlooked the entire city, including the grand palace that was the center of the city. The rest of the room was the way he found it: a disaster. There were a few collections of his personal items he had taken with him but besides that it was just the junk of whoever lived there before him. He flopped down near the vast window and let the cool night air blow against his face. Momo laid down on the window ledge. Zuko reached over and rubbed his head.

"Someday," he sighed. "We will have a life better than this."

**I hope I didn't make Zuko too mushy D: He's not the bad boy in this story so I didn't want to make him mean; he has to be a sweetie pie. I just love Toph so of course she would save Zuko's butt all the time. I used Lee because that is the name he uses in Ba Sing Se so I thought it fits. I also didn't know who to describe Momo's like animal noises, thus all the random descriptions. I loves sweethearted!Zuko. I hope it was okay. :[ I'm not an action writer but I did like this chapter a lot. So review plleeaassee. And let me know what you liked and what you think I should fix! Thank you all! Lovesss to everyone :D**

**-Lyssa ^^**


	3. The Princess

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite or alerted! You guys are amazing seriously. I love you alllll. Here we are! Chapter 3! :D This chapter we meet Katara. And I know I said Zutara would start…but I haven't gotten that far D:. I promise next chapter! I just thought this one was long enough. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. D: I hope it is good enough. I'm sorry for all the dialogue but when you have three characters it is hard not to get the point across but by talking. The other chapter was just Zuko and was easier. I hope everyone was in character! Cause I know I have some fan favorites in here. Let me know what you think! I'm on the fence about this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, that belongs to some very smaaaartt people. And Aladdin belongs to Walt Disney. As he lies frozen somewhere. **

Chapter 3: The Princess

Katara saw the whole thing from a balcony that jutted out of a hallway on a high level of the palace. She groaned at the sight of another pigheaded prince coming to woo her. She slumped against the window sill in defeat. Her ice blue eyes were weary and annoyed. Katara would rather freeze every part of her body with her own waterbending and be thrown into a pit of rabid sabertooth moose-lions than meet another so called suitor. She heard the palace gates shut. With a jump she stood straight up and began to hurry to her room. Katara had every intention to lock herself in there for the rest of her life.

"Princess!" a female voice called from nearby.

Katara froze in place, her whole body cringing. It was one of the many maid servants who worked and lived on the palace grounds. Katara saw her when she poked her head around the corner. She had cropped auburn hair and a sweet face. She was the one assigned to Katara by the General to help her ease into the palace life.

"The General would like to see you," the girl grinned. "I think there is someone her to see you."

Katara had to subdue a repulsive shiver. "Tell General Iroh I will be right down," Katara put on her best smile and nodded to the girl.

The maid winked one of her hazel eyes at Katara before disappearing again.

Katara's body filled with dread again. She started to follow the maid but once Katara descended a few of the grand staircases to reach the ground level where the visitors were met, the brunette took the opposite hall, the one that lead out to the royal gardens. She slipped outside and breathed in the fresh air. This was the closest she had to freedom, and she was still surrounded by the high, garden walls. Katara sighed and walked over to an elaborate fountain that was a centerpiece of the landscape. She sat down on the ledge and dipped a hand into the water. She made it gently swirl around her fingers. The kingdom treated her like a spoiled princess, not as a girl who can take care of herself. Her father had even made her brother come along to protect and look after her. Then again, the more she thought about it the more she realized her father sent her brother to make him feel important and not sulk at home all day while she went to the royal palace. Katara gave a small smile as the water crawled up her arm. She missed her home and her family; while it was nice to at least have Sokka and be allowed to wear her Water Tribe attire, Katara just wanted to go away from this place.

"Princess, there you are," a kindly voice snapped her out of her mind's wanderings.

Katara looked up to see an older, stout gentleman walking towards her. He had a smile that she could see through his grey beard and his brown eyes twinkled in the Earth Kingdom's bright sun. Despite seeing a fancy man in a large hat trailing behind him, Katara could not help but feel at ease when General Iroh was around. She hastily stood up and curtseyed.

"General Iroh," she greeted respectfully.

Iroh chuckled and waved off her formalities she was taught. "Princess, how many times have I told you to call me Uncle?"

Katara was so glad she was placed in the care of someone who was as laid back as her own culture. Royalty is not much in the Southern Water Tribe.

"I have someone I would like you to meet," Iroh warmly said while gesturing to the man behind him. "This is –"

"I am Prince Orion of the Earth Nation," the prince cut off Iroh and stepped grandly in front of him.

Katara smiled politely, but her right eye twitched.

"I will leave you two to get to know each other then," Iroh slowly backed up giving Katara an apologetic look. He hated to leave such a bright and brave girl with these men but it was what the Earth Kingdom and Katara's father asked of him. He turned his back on the pair and headed back inside the palace. Iroh had every intention to go down to the servant's kitchen and make himself up nice a cup of tea but as he was on his way he saw the back of a young man. The boy was on his tip toes to look stealthier. His hands were tightly holding the corner of the wall. Iroh walked around the boy dressed in blue to see what he was looking attentively. Cleaning and dusting the hallway that lead to the ballroom was the hazel eyed girl.

Iroh looked over at Sokka. He had hearts in his eyes. Literally.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" whispered Iroh.

Sokka jumped and screamed, his limbs flailing as he fell backwards.

The girl turned around to see what the commotion was but the brunette warrior was already out of sight around the corner.

Iroh waved kindly to the girl, who waved back, before turning around to face Sokka. "Talking to her would save many heart attacks," Iroh pointed out to the disheveled and panting boy.

"Easy for you to say!" Sokka whispered hastily in case she could hear them. "You are practically king of the world."

Iroh let out a deep bellied laugh. "Come walk with me, Sokka."

The boy hung his head slightly, but walked away from the cleaning maid.

"Suki is a nice girl I am sure if you talk to her instead of stalk her you will find much more gratitude in your relationship with her," Iroh told him.

Sokka didn't say a word. He just trailed his fingers lightly against the highly decorated wall. "Is Katara with another prince?" he changed the subject from his love life to his sisters. Not that he cared much for that either.

Iroh sighed. "Yes, I had to leave Princess Katara with yet another suitor."

Sokka looked over at the General. "She hates all of them, not that I can blame her," he added. "Hey, isn't there a prince in the Fire Nation you can hand pick for her?" Sokka was as much of a fan of the Fire Nation as most people but Iroh had been nothing but kind to them since they arrived. He figured if a prince came picked by Iroh he wouldn't be so bad.

"If things were only that easy." Their walk had led them back near the gardens. Sokka peaked out of a window to catch a glimpse at Katara and the Prince whom he had seen out of the corner of his eye. "We once had a wonderful prince," Iroh continued sadly. "But the Fire Lord did not think so; he banished the young boy to the far end of the nation."

The sadness that had filled Iroh's voice made Sokka want to ask who this Prince was but an earthshaking scream split the air cutting him off. Fearing for his sister, Sokka darted out to the door that led outside only to be hit in the face with said door as Prince Orion stormed through. He was drenched to the bone and fuming.

"That _Princess_ is infuriating! I was nothing but perfect to her and she completely freaks out on me!" the prince adjusted his sopping wet hat angrily. "Have fun finding her a match!" he snapped and stormed out.

Sokka slowly stood up, rubbing his face where the door had hit him. He was a little delayed but nevertheless going to protect his sister. "What did you do to her!" he yelled out. The prince was long gone.

"I don't think that was her who screamed," Iroh told him softly as he made his way outside. Sokka was still rubbing his sore face but followed.

Katara's long thick hair that ran down her back was facing them as they walked towards her.

"What happened?" Sokka asked still angry at the prince.

"Oh he was the perfect gentleman. A little proud perhaps, but certainly nice and kind enough," Katara replied hastily without turning around.

"What seems to be the problem then, Princess?" Iroh asked gently, sensing her hostility. He did not want to end up soaking wet, chances are neither did Sokka.

Katara spun around, her eyes fierce. "Because it was all so fake! I saw him practically run over two children and not even care! He has no decency for the people who have nothing and those are the people we should care most for! I hate this!" Katara's body shook with anger. The water from the fountain began to get turbulent. "All day long I have to sit here and listen to these princes and pick one that is less evil than the one before."

"Princess," Iroh soothed, taking a step forward. "I know this is difficult but not all royalty is horrible. You will find a man who is genuine."

"Besides, this is what dad wants," Sokka piped in.

Katara shot him a look of loathing. Sokka swallowed hard, suddenly regretting his comment. "Yes, because I'm so happy he is running my love life for me," she growled at her brother.

"Well he is our father! We should do what he wants!" It was out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

His sister stood up slowly. With a few waves of her arms, a thick stream of water was rushing towards Sokka's head. Before it could come near him, a shot of fire met it, casing the water to turn to steam.

"Now stop this, both of you," Iroh interrupted firmly. "Sokka, your father should be honored but you cannot blame Katara for being angry at having her life run for her," he told the boy who had been slowly taking steps back to the door. "And Katara, do not take your anger out on your brother. I will do my best to filter through these princes first to make the task easier for you."

She turned her back to the both of them again, he eyes gazing at the high walls. "I just want to be free to do what I want to do," she said softly. Katara felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Don't we all, Princess," Iroh agreed gently. "Now, come inside and we will have some tea together. Doesn't that sound nice?" he added happily.

"I will join you in a moment," Katara answered with a nod.

Iroh respected her privacy and turned away. "Come, Sokka! We will invite that girl you follow around," he said with a wink before dragging the boy inside.

Katara didn't watch them leave; her eyes stayed firmly on the vine covered walls. She needed to get out. She felt so condemned, so confided. She needed to just take a breather outside the pressures of the palace. Katara glanced behind her. Everyone was inside. There was no one watching her. No one would know where she would be; the palace was so big, they would never even be suspicious of her flight. She was about to scale the wall that instant but something held her back. Katara looked down at her blue and white water tribe dress. She would stick out like a platypus-bear in a group of turtle-ducks. The thought of escape was in her mind now, and she wasn't about to back down. She hastily scanned the garden looking for anything to cover herself up. She couldn't risk going to get changed without someone noticing. In a stroke of luck, laying down across a bench on the other side of the garden was a brown cloak. A gardener must have left it out while he was tending the flowers. Katara quickly ran across the neatly trimmed grass and wrapped the cloak around her shoulders. She pulled the hood gently over her thick hair. A smile tugged at her lips. She wanted this adventure, just as a girl, not as a Princess. Grabbing on to the ancient vines, Katara quickly heaved herself over the wall. She jumped down, landing firmly on the ground. Thankfully, she was in a back alleyway that surrounded the castle walls so no one could climb in. Katara breathed in the dusty hair with a grin. She began to walk towards the sounds of people as the sun slowly went down behind her.

**What did you think? I hope I did all the characters right and the writing of it was good :/ I promise. Zutara next chapter! Please review to let me know what you think! Got two more special characters to introduce in the next chapter or the chapter after that. :D I love everyone who even just reads my story. You guys make me check my blackberry every time it goes off in hope of a review! ^^**

**-Lyssa :D**


	4. The Diamond

**I love you guys! Everyone who even just reads this story, know that I love you ^^ Okay chapter 4 is here annnnnnd it has Zutara! Be excited! It was really hard to write because Disney has them fall in love in one scene. Seriously, Disney? So while I didn't make them fall in love love right away they at least have to like each other haha. I did the best I could without channeling the Disney corniness. (Disney, you know I love you). This chapter is also wicked long. I didn't want to break it up annnd I forgot about the scenes with Jafar so I had to through them in or the ending makes no sense. I try to stay away from just copying the movie there were two lines I just had to leave in. I hope you enjoy! Again lots of dialogue because of all the people so I hope it turned out okay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, if I did I would have given the movie cast acting lessons. I don't own Aladdin, in all its corniness it still belongs to Disney. **

Chapter 4: The Diamond

"What are we supposed to do now, Father," Azula deadpanned from her place at the table.

Ozai was in the middle of their workshop, all the furniture cleared around him. "Patience, Azula," he responded without opening his eyes.

Azula rolled her eyes and traced designs on the table with a thin flame on her finger. Their workshop was deep in the dungeons of the places, behind secret doors and hidden walls. It was here Oazi would come to research his way into the Air Temple. It was here he could be away from the prying eyes of his brother.

"We need to find this 'diamond in the rough', not sit around doing nothing," she threw her fist down on the table causing a burning hole in it.

"What do you think I am doing," Ozai responded. "Now shut your mouth so I can concentrate."

Azula glared at her father but didn't say another word. Ozai took a deep breath and began to move his hands and legs in a complex pattern. Fire began to form from his fingers. As it would shoot in the air some fire would stick and float as some would fall away. Ozai kept up the rigorous movements, sweat beading at his forehead. The faster he moved the more fire hung suspended. Azula watched on from her seat. She began to see a face forming in the fire. It didn't take long for her to recognize the boy's face as it became clearer in the fire.

"Prince Zuko!" Azula spat as she flew up to her feet, throwing her chair down behind her.

The fire vanished as Ozai stopped his routine. Sweat was pouring down his face and his breathing was greatly labored. "Yes," he panted. "It seems our diamond is none other than," he paused to catch his breath again. "Our own Prince Zuko."

"Fabulous," Azula groaned, throwing herself back in her chair.

Ozai wiped the sweat from his forehead. "He has been living in Ba Sing Se since his banishment under a false guise of a thief named Lee. Have the guards bring him here."

Azula dramatically stood up again and began to walk across the room. "Wonderful, and I thought I would never have to see that brat again."

Ozai was still panting in the middle of the room. "Yes, but he will bring us great treasure, Azula."

"I know, I know," she waved him off before leaving the room.

Ozai sat down in a nearby chair, smiling to himself.

* * *

Zuko stared out the window at the setting sun. As in the Fire Nation, the Earth Nation sun sets were full of colors and light. Momo laid out on his back, a sad look on his face. Not only was he starving beyond belief but he could also feel Zuko slipping away. His ears perked up and he attempted to get Zuko's attention my waving his arms around and chirping.

A smile tugged the firebender's lips. "Hungry again, Momo?"

The lemur nodded so enthusiastically he almost fell off the edge.

"Okay, okay. The guards have probably changed shifts and I don't want to be in this place anymore," Zuko sighed. He was grateful for his companion. Without his furry friend, Zuko would feel his solitude much more often and much stronger.

Momo jumped up on Zuko's shoulder and nuzzled his face into Zuko's shaggy hair. The once prince just chuckled as she stood up and walked to his ladder exit. "But don't you dare get us caught. I've had enough running for one day. Toph isn't always around to save us."

Momo's ears went back in hurt, his eyes got wide and innocent as if nothing was never his fault.

Zuko jumped off the ladder halfway down, landing on his feet. "Don't give me that look; it's almost always your fault."

Momo pretended to be angry at him, complete with hissing, but he was just happy his friend snapped out of his depression before it was too late. The buildings cast deep shadows over the pair as they traveled through. Zuko reached up and scratched Momo's head, smiling lightly. The days were easy; the sun was out, there were things to do, he could meet up with Toph, steal food, and help people. That was all fine. It was when the night crept in that Zuko had to be alone in his dusty makeshift house which made all the hurt crawl into his body. A shudder went down his spine despite the warmth of Momo's body on his shoulder. He could not help but feel the pain and loss of being abandoned by those he loved. He was grateful to the lemur for doing his best to keep Zuko distracted. Maybe someday even find something that could make the prince forget what had been done to him by those he trusted.

Momo climbed up on Zuko's head pointing furiously ahead.

"Yes, I see, there are still a few places open," Zuko chuckled as Momo's tail hit him in the face.

Momo poked his face in front of Zuko's giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Go on," Zuko rolled his eyes and pushed the desperate lemur out of his own face.

Momo hit the alleyway running, leaving Zuko behind, but not too far. He looked over his shoulder to see the dark haired boy following still. Momo slowed down as he approached a fruit cart. His mouth drooled at the sight of apples, his favorite. He dropped his ears and tiptoed on all fours until he was right under the cart. Luckily, the merchant was busy talking to another merchant nearby. Momo reached an arm up from underneath the cart and just barely had an apple but it was still out of reach.

"Are you hungry, little guy?"

The peppy voice almost gave Momo a heart attack.

Crouched down right in front of him was a girl with large blue eyes. Most of her head was covered by her brown hood, but tuffs of her thick brown hair were forming around her face. The girl reached up and grabbed the apple Momo had been reaching for. She handed it to him with a large smile. "There you go!"

Momo took the apple and gave her a questioning look. He didn't question too long. He bite into the apple and scurried off back to Zuko who was leaning up against a wall nearby.

Katara got up from the dusty ground, beaming to herself. It was nice to actually help someone instead of sitting around being waited on all day. She turned to head back down the street.

"And just where do you think you are going, miss?" a chilling voice whispered in her ear.

Katara stifled a squeal as a strong hand pressed down on her shoulder. She had been so happy she didn't even notice someone come up behind her.

"I think you owe me some money, little girl," the merchant snarled.

Katara slowly turned around to face him. Any other day she would have water blasted him for talking to her like that but she knew if she so much as waterbended a drop her cover would be blown. "I'm sorry, sir," she responded lamely. "He was hungry."

The merchant bellowed a deep laugh. "Isn't everyone, sweetheart? Now you better pay up," he drew a long sword from the side of his leg. "Or else."

Katara swallowed hard; she had no money at all. In the Southern Water Tribe if someone was hungry than it was given food, especially the animals. She didn't even think about how it may be different here.

He grabbed onto one of her wrists. "I see you aren't from around here," he looked at her face under the hood. "Here in this part of town, if you steal, we cut off your fingers." He laughed menacingly as his grip tightened.

Katara closed her eyes. She was not getting her fingers cut off. She would have to waterbend and end her adventure here. With a flick of her fingers her water jug that was hidden on her hip popped open.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" a male's voice called out to her. Katara opened her eyes, her water jug closing again. A dark haired boy was rushing towards her and the merchant.

"You know this girl?" the merchant snarled, his grip still tight.

"Of course," Zuko glanced quickly at the girl's face. "She is my neighbor. Her parents have me babysit her." He stepped closer to the merchant, putting a hand to the side of his mouth to act like the girl wouldn't hear. "She is a little slow if you know what I mean. I watch her when her parents have to work late. She likes to feed the animals."

As on cue, Momo strolled up to Katara and rubbed up against her leg.

"Monkey!" Katara squealed playing along with the boy. She reached down and grabbed the lemur rubbing her face in her fur.

"See, she really can't be held for her actions," Zuko pried the girl's wrist from the merchant's hand. "She just sees and animal and just has to feed it." Luckily, the sword wielding merchant seemed a little dumbfounded at Katara's act. "So I am just going to take her home now!" With his hand around the girl's shoulder, and Momo still in Katara's face, Zuko quickly dragged her down a few alleys while the merchant scratched his head still confused in what had just happened.

"Thank you so much," the blue eyed girl said when they were far enough away. She put Momo down with an affectionate pat to the head.

Zuko glanced back at her as they walked. "It was no problem. You helped Momo so how could I not help you." Momo crawled up Zuko's back and onto his shoulder. He reached a hand out to her. "I'm Lee," he lied flawlessly.

She took his hand and shook it. "I'm Tara," she lied back with a smile. The three turned down yet another alleyway. The sun was dipping lower behind the horizon.

"I haven't seen you around here before," Zuko looked back at her again. He mentally ran through people she could be but there was no way he had ever met her. He would have remembered those eyes. In all his time in Ba Sing Se or even back home he had never seen such blue eyes.

The girl shied away slightly. "Well, I, um, just moved here," she stuttered reached for a strand of her hair to play with. It was probably the lamest thing she had ever said in her life.

"Do you have to be home soon?" Zuko asked politely. Momo rolled his eyes in disgust. He could see right through his firebending friend. Yet a part of him was pleased. Toph could never hand out for very long, Zuko needed a human companion.

"Well, no," Katara looked up in surprise.

Zuko smiled at her. "Follow me then, I have something to show you."

Momo gagged to Katara, despite his want for Zuko to be happy it didn't mean Momo though Zuko's flirting was cute, and was rewarded with a swift hit of Zuko's hand to the back of the lemur's head.

Katara laughed aloud, the first time in a long time. She nodded through her giggles. Zuko took off in a brisk run; he tipped his head back to see if she would follow. She had already met his pace. He led her through back alleys, a few main streets but not many, and up and down walls. A few times he reached back to help her over but she had already landed on the ground before he could help, a smug smile on her face. Zuko liked her already. Eventually, they reached the old wooden ladder.

"It's just up here," he told his new friend as he scurried up the ladder. "Just wait till I reach the top, I don't think this thing can hold more than one person."

Momo had already flown up and was perched at the opening. Zuko pushed him aside (Momo responded with a hiss) and leaned out the small entrance. "Okay, you can come up."

Katara looked up at the boy. He had a smile plastered on his face and he looked happy. Something told her this was the first time in a long time for him too. She started to climb the unsteady wood ladder and looked up one more time. It was then she saw something she hadn't seen before. From the angle and Zuko's shaggy hair falling away from his face, she could see the reason he must wear his hair long. He must not have noticed her stare for his smile never faltered. Momo was even pulling at the back of his hair but he just smiled encouragingly at her. Like a little ladder was scary for her. Normally she would have scoffed at any help, but he seemed so genuine how could she not take his hand and let him help her in. The room was a disaster, abandoned and dirty but that was not what he had wanted to show her. Katara walked slowly towards the window, and looked over the view of the city.

"Is that the palace?" Katara asked in awe of the beautiful scene. She had never seen the palace at night. With all the lights in the garden and all over the building it was a breath taking sight.

"Must be wonderful to live there," Zuko mused leaning up against the side of the window, a small smile on his lips. "Being free to do and go as you please."

Katara turned away from the window, putting her chin in the palm of her hand while her arm rested against her lap. "Yeah right. More like being stuck inside people telling you what to do all day long. Never having a choice for yourself."

Zuko watched her carefully. Her hood had fallen back as they had run. Her bushy brown hair pooled around her body. Her blue eyes seemed sad and lost. "Never having a place to call home," he added to her thoughts.

She looked up in surprise at him. "Yes, exactly! Everyone just telling you but no one listening to what you want."

Zuko nodded and walked over to sit on the sill with her. "Feeling so trapped."

"Yes," Katara sighed. Finally, someone who understood her. Everyone at the palaces was just so happy to be there, including Sokka. She felt like such an outcast for these feelings. She stared at Zuko's kind face; he seemed to mirror her feelings. He looked down of the ground away from her stare. She could see his scar through his hair. "Do you mind…?" she asked hesitantly, biting down on her bottom lip slightly.

Zuko shook his head, knowing exactly what she meant. He looked up and faced her again. "I was hit in the face by a firebender," he shrugged.

Katara's hairs stood on end. "Nothing good ever comes from the Fire Nation," she grumbled.

Zuko had to hold back a sarcastic laugh at the irony but didn't say a word. Momo was watching them from his perch, an amused look on his face. Before Katara could say a word she slowly reached up towards his face. Zuko instinctively flinched away from her touch. She gave him a moment but inched closer to him, her fingers now resting on his scared face. Zuko closed his eyes when he could feel her fingers. Where most people look away in disgust or pity, this strange girl with blue eyes touched his flaw without even a hesitation. The skin was dry and rough under Katara's fingers as she traced lightly across it. He leaned slightly into her touch, his body relaxing.

"You know, this doesn't make you a flawed person," she whispered as if reading his mind. "You are one of the nicest people I've met here."

He smiled into her touch. Zuko opened his eyes to see her staring straight at him with those ocean eyes. His heart sped up as he tilted his face down towards hers. She didn't move away like he expected; she moved closer, her hand never leaving his face.

"I'm really glad I found you before he chopped of your fingers," Zuko murmured as their lips got closer.

Katara giggled quietly. "Me too," she whispered as her other hand found its way to his face. He was so close to her, he could feel her warm breath on his lips.

"Well, well, well, look who we found," a male voice snickered.

In shock Katara and Zuko jumped apart from each other. Standing right above the door was the Captain of the city guards, smiling smugly. "We found our thief and a little girlfriend too."

Momo leaped onto Zuko's shoulder, snapping him out of his shock. Zuko grabbed Katara's hand and pulled her to the opposite side of the room. The guards were already on the move, with more coming up through the ladder entrance.

"Do you trust me?" he held onto both her hands hastily.

"Yes!" she blurted out and before she knew it they were falling through the floor.

Zuko had wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her close as they fell. The two landed with a thump in a pile of old rags and fabrics that had been left there. Zuko, used to the fast escape when needed, landed on his feet; he held up Katara so she would do the same. Without even giving it a second thought, he reached over for her hand and began to run to the opening. With her other hand Katara hastily threw her hood up again.

"Did you think you were escaping?" the Captain's voice mocked as he appeared in the doorway.

Zuko and Katara skidded to a halt.

"Nice try but you aren't slipping away from us this time, Lee," he walked right up to the two, snarling in Zuko's face. "Arrest him."

Guards flooded in the area. With a swift movement from one of them, earth shot up between Katara and Zuko causing her to be pushed forcefully away from him.

"No!" she grunted as she hit the wall. "He didn't do anything!"

The guards ignored her and they put bonds on Zuko's hands to keep them behind his back. The guard behind him kicked him in the back of the knees making Zuko fall to the ground. Another guard took Momo and threw him away from them as he was attempting to bite the guards. Momo flew to a nearby ledge hissing at them all the way. "Not so tough are you, thief?" the Captain spat in his face. He reached his arm back and threw a punch right in the former prince's face.

"Let him go!" Katara had managed to get herself up and stepped in between the men.

The Captain bellowed a loud laugh and went to push her out of the way again.

"You dare to ignore the orders of the Princess?" she hissed letting her hood down.

He took a step back in surprise. "Princess Katara," the Captain swallowed hard, suddenly rather nervous.

Zuko's eyes got wide as he looked upon the girl he had spent this time with. A trickle of blood dripped down his face as he stared up at her. He had only seen the princess once when she arrived here, he had no idea.

"Now let him go," Katara firmly commanded. She ripped off a piece of her cloak and leaned down to dab the blood off Zuko's face.

"Princess," the Captain began awkwardly. "I really would love to do that for you but" he paused for a moment as she tenderly tried to clean the wound on Zuko. "My orders come from Ozai. I'm sorry."

The guards who were holding Zuko ripped him from Katara's care and shoved him out the door. The Captain hastily left leaving Katara with only a bloody rag. A guard lingered by the door. "I will escort you back to the palace, Princess."

Katara didn't move for a moment, she just held the rag, her blue eyes emotionless. Without a word she got up and followed the guard.

**Awwwws. Zutara owns. ^^ Anyone familiar enough with Aladdin to guess the two lines? XD It was the feeling trapped line which is corny but I kept it because in the movie they really bond of that feeling. And the do you trust me line because it comes back later and its uber cute :] sooooo what did you think? Super corny? I hope not D: but let me know if it was and I will do my best to fix it later. It's just so hard when Disney gives you such a small time frame for love! I could have drawn it out a few days but it would ruin the feel of the story I think and make it drag on. I had to throw in a little angst. Comme onn. He's a teenager, abandoned by his home, and with a huge scar on his face. The boy is going to have some issues. Luckily, trusty Momo is around to help and now Katara. :] So please please please review! You know I adore you all!**

**-Lyssa ^^**


	5. The Temple

**Hey guys! :D New chapter for all my lovelies! I just pumped out half this story because we closed work early. It was a had chapter because I had to follow the movie for some parts but I wanted to change it too. :/ I hope it turned out right cause I don't think it's that great :[ Little Zutara in here! At least it is Zutara in their minds. Just a reminder, Zuko is not related to Azula and Ozai. I had to do it or he would have recognized them right away and there wouldn't be much of a story D: So enjoy! Its realllllly long. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender which is owned by its wonderful creators (even if they didn't give us more Zutara lovin') nor Aladdin which is owned by my love Disney (after seeing **_**Tangled**_** I am still in love with Disney). **

Chapter 5: The Temple

"Ozai!" Katara roared into the main hall of the palace. Her eyes were blazing and her face flushed. She knew the advisor was slinking around here somewhere. "Ozai!" she called again. "I would like to speak with you," she hissed.

"Why, Princess, no need to shout," Ozai appeared out of the shadows some of the flickering candles were casting. "I heard you come into the palace and simply came to greet you."

Katara shot him a loathing glare. "Don't play that act with me. I am not in the mood."

Ozai gave a fake wounded look. "There is no reason to be hostile, Princess." He slowly walked closer to her. "You were the one who was calling me, remember?"

Katara paused for a moment, crossing her arms angrily. Being alone with Ozai was never a pleasant experience. "I want that boy _you_ had arrested released this instant," she spat. "He did nothing wrong."

"Ah, so that's where you were today," he reached out a thin finger and lifted up a section of the hood on her cloak.

Katara jerked away from his long fingers. "Release him. Now."

"I'm afraid I can't, Princess," Ozai sighed dramatically, walking around the girl. "He is already scheduled for execution tonight. He is after all a notorious thief." This was turning out to be very irritating for the Fire Nation Advisor. Of course the water tribe brat would somehow wiggle herself in the way of his plans.

Katara gasped, her hands instinctively reaching over her mouth.

An un-mistakable grin twitched at the corner of the tall man's pale lips. "Terribly sorry, Princess," he mocked.

The brunette girl's eyes that had grown wide with fear became slanted with rage. "He has nothing! Of course, he steals!" Her hands were getting dangerously close to her water jug.

"He is a thief. That is the end of it," Ozai snapped, malice filling his voice for the first time. Katara was becoming more of a nuisance to him by the minute.

Tears of anger and desperation filled her sight. The cap of her jug popped open. She was just about to shoot an angry blast right into Ozai's nauseating face when a hand grasped on to her wrist. The cap slid back on.

"What is going on out here?" Iroh asked questioningly, looking from Katara's tearful face to Ozai's slight grin.

"Nothing, brother, I just had to give the Princess some bad news," Ozai informed off handedly. He hoped this stupid conversation would wrap up soon enough. Iroh would drag the crying brat away and Ozai could be free to go about the business he had planned for tonight.

Katara looked up into Iroh's kind eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. "He is having a boy executed!"

"Ozai," Iroh said with a firmness only a General could have. "You know that you are not allowed to make executions without my consent." Iroh's normally gentle face had turned to anger at his younger brother.

"Sorry, Iroh, I must have forgotten," Ozai deadpanned back, all expression leaving his face.

"Release the boy so I may speak with him," Iroh ordered, still holding Katara's risk for fear of her angering Ozai even more.

"I am sorry, brother, but he will have been executed by now," Ozai took a small step back. "Next time I will be sure to run it by you first," his voice was full of sarcasm. He gave them a smug smile before he stepped back into the shadows and was gone.

Iroh let go of Katara's wrist and sighed. He looked down at Katara who was angrily wiping the tears off her face. "What was this all about, Princess?" Iroh gently asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't think I don't know where you went today either."

"I'm just so stupid," she groaned, still harshly wiping her face.

Iroh took her hands from her face and held them to prevent her from scrubbing her face off. "Would you like to tell me about it?"

"I met this boy," she hesitated for a moment. It did sound pretty cliché and corny. "He was just wonderful. And I felt really happy for the first time since I left my home," a faint smile shone through. "But then Oazi had him arrested and executed!" A lone tear fell from her eye again. She knew she was being so dumb. She had only known him for one day and yet it felt like she had known him her whole life. His absence now felt like someone had punched her in the stomach.

Iroh caught the tear on his finger. "Come, Princess, you can tell me all about him over tea."

"Is that your solution for everything?" Katara sniffed.

Iroh gave her his genuine smile. "But of course! Come on, now," he placed a hand on her back leading her towards the kitchens. "What was this fine boy's name?"

"Lee," Katara answered quietly.

"Ah, a good name!" the bearded man responded eagerly.

Katara couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Zuko rested his head against the cool stone behind him. His arms were tightly shackled above his head and his legs spread out in front of him. The only light in this dismal dungeon was the moon shining through a bared window many feet above him. The ground was covered in a thick film of dust; any movement would send it all flying causing Zuko to cough for long lengths of time. All he could do was be still and silent, completely alone. The guards had thrown him down there just as the sun had fully been hidden by the horizon. The moon was rather high now giving him a vague sense of time. No one would tell him why he was being arrested, just that he was. He had stolen enough to assume why but it would have been nice for someone to tell him what was going on. Of course, no one ever would. His wrists were starting to chafe in the cuffs. He let out a sigh just to hear something other than silence. Despite being locked in the dirtiest dungeon in Ba Sing Se without knowing the reason, Zuko could only think about one thing: "She's the princess?" he mumbled in still disbelief. Of course she had to be royalty. Just his luck. Zuko groaned and shut his eyes yet all he could see when he did was the look Tara—rather, Katara had given him as she was trying to clean his would. The look in those eyes of hers were filled with compassion. No one had looked at him that way in a long time. It pierced his heart with longing every time he thought about her. Of course, he couldn't get her off his mind. He grunted in frustration. This was going to be a long night.

A noise came from high above him, snapping Zuko out of his thoughts. "Momo!" he called out instinctively.

Sure enough the lemur was sticking its head through the bars of the window. He chirped angrily as he shoved himself through the thick holes and glided to Zuko's feet.

"Am I glad to see you, bud," Zuko smiled in relief. "Can you get me out of here?"

Momo rolled his eyes. Of course he could get Zuko out of here. He pulled out a woman's hairclip he had stolen along the way. Momo scurried up Zuko's arms and began to pick at his locks.

Zuko really was glad to see Momo, but he couldn't help but wonder how they were actually going to get out of the cell once his hands were free.

Momo hissed in frustration as he twisted the clip into the lock trying to get it to release his friend.

A key clattered to the floor near Zuko's feet. He jumped at the sudden sound of brass against stone. Momo was caught off guard and tumbled to the ground, losing the hair clip in the process.

"That key might help you better than the clip, monkey," a female voice came from the darkness.

The voice clicked in Zuko's mind as someone he should know but he could make a connection between this voice and the people he knew. "Who's there?" he called out apprehensively.

Momo grumbled and wiped the dirt off his fur.

"Just someone who wants to help," the voice answered back. Out of the darkness stepped a young woman. She wore a long cloak that covered her feminine frame. Her hood covered her face except for her red lips that curved into an unnerving smile. Her raven black hair fell around her face. Gold bangles clanged on her wrists and bells shook on her ankles.

Zuko took in her appearance as familiar but he just couldn't place her in his head. "Who are you?" he asked again, suspicion filling his body.

Momo hissed as the girl got closer.

The girl's expression turned annoyed. "Didn't I just say I wanted to help you, moron."

"Well then help me already," he snapped back. Despite the fact that this strange girl had come to help him, she sure was infuriating.

The girl scowled at him but still reached down to pick up the brass key she had thrown down. In one swift movement, Zuko's arms fell down to his sides. He rubbed his arms and wrists to get blood flowing in them again. His wrists were chaffed from the metal and bleeding slightly but he paid no attention to that. He was still eyeing the mysterious girl smirking in front of him again.

"Well, are you going to come with me or just sit there all day?" she drawled at him.

Zuko stood up but never took his eyes off of her. She did not seem like the kind of person he could trust, but what choice did he have? He needed to get out of here, even if it was just going back to his pathetic home, stealing for a living. Zuko gazed up at the window Momo had come in through. The moon was shining through; he couldn't help but think of the girl he had met just a few hours ago. "How are we going to get out? Don't you think they locked the doors?"

Momo scurried up to Zuko's shoulder and glared at the woman with his large eyes.

The girl laughed at his question. "Seriously? Of course they locked the doors, stupid."

Zuko crossed his sore arms angrily. "Did you come in here just to mock me or to actually help me," he spat.

The girl smiled at him again. "A little of both." She reached over the wall next to her and pushed on a large stone.

Zuko stared at her with a weary expression. Momo was still glaring. Both pairs of eyes got wide when out of the wall formed a staircase going down. "How did you…?" Zuko started but the girl shook her head.

"Do you really need to question me? Just come on before I change my mind," she was smiling again but it gave Zuko the chills. Again, he told himself he didn't have any other choice. He walked towards the underground staircase with slight hesitation. The walls were lined in torches to light the way. Zuko couldn't see that far down because the staircase spiraled down some.

"Lead on," Zuko gestured for the woman to go first.

She gave him a smug smile before heading down. Zuko, with Momo curiously looking around, followed behind her. The staircase spiraled down for a bit but straightened out into a long hallway. The woman took a torch off the wall and held it before her to gain more light; Zuko did the same. The stone walls were moist as water dripped down them and cold air blew through the hall. It was clear they were underground. Zuko had no desire to engage the girl in conversation so he kept to himself. Momo chirped quietly as he stared ahead into the darkness, trying to spot out a trap if he could. It was clear the lemur trusted this girl as much as his dark haired companion did. Besides the light shone by the girl's torch, he could not see anything at all. He was completely at this girl's mercy. Granted he did have his natural weapon at his fingertips if needed. That made him worry less. Instead, as they kept moving on, his kept his mind flowing back to the princess. He couldn't help himself. He knew he would probably never see her again since someone like him would never be allowed within the palace gates. She would probably never be let outside again after her run in with him. It still wasn't enough to make him forget her. Zuko just couldn't even be that happy.

Momo pulled on his hair sensing Zuko's mood declining.

"I know, Momo," he grumbled. He gave the lemur a scratch behind the ears. "I just can't forget her."

"Forget who?" the girl in front of him snickered back.

"None of your goddamned business," Zuko snapped.

"Touchy aren't we," she giggled menacingly, never looking behind to him.

Zuko clenched his fists. He was getting tired of this woman and fast. "Are we almost out of here?"

"Almost," the girl answered. "But since I got you out you have to do something for me."

"I never agreed to that!" Zuko was suddenly outraged. He did not want to do a single thing for this wench.

The girl laughed aloud. "Well, of course, this isn't a free service, _Lee_."

Zuko paused in surprise. Why did she say his name like that? Like she knew it wasn't his real name.

The girl turned around, her hood still covering her face. "Are you coming?"

Zuko glared at her but followed in silence again. Not another word was exchanged until a ladder came in sight.

The girl turned to him. "Once we get above this tunnel we will be near a small forest. What I need you to do is enter the temple and bring me back a certain staff. You will know it when you see it. There is treasure beyond belief in this temple and you can have all of it. But you need to bring me the staff first. Do you understand?" her lips were in a straight line and her voice filled with the utmost seriousness.

"Uh," Zuko started, he was a little confused. "Sure?"

Momo hit Zuko's head with small fists. He chirped at him angrily. Momo knew how stupid he was being, agreeing to do anything for this woman.

The girl sighed in annoyance. "Do you understand me, fool? You can have all the treasure. Just bring me the staff!"

Zuko still didn't understand why she was making him do this. If she wanted it so bad she should do it herself, but he did want to see this treasure.

"I understand," Zuko nodded.

Momo yelled a little louder at him. Zuko didn't hear him. A single though had consumed his mind. These riches might make him be able to get close to the princess again.

"Good," she smiled and climbed up the ladder. Zuko followed suit.

She was right. The exit from the long tunnel led right to the forest. Zuko and Momo looked around the forest eagerly. It had been a long time since either of them had left the walls of the city. They still had their torches to light the way but the moon was so bright they almost didn't need them anymore. Soon, the ruins began to fill Zuko's vision. He had never seen anything like this forgotten temple. It was so old and run down but also still so grand, like it had been once upon a time.

"Now, go to the entrance. I will be out here waiting," the girl ordered him as she sat down on a fallen tree.

Zuko didn't bother to look at her as he walked past. He stood right in front of what used to be the temple entrance. The way in was completely caved in; there were stones in the way and old pieces of the door covered in vines.

A small ying-yang floated from the girl's hand. It fluttered through the air past a mystified Zuko and sealed itself to the once door, light pulsing through its small form.

Momo reached out and tried to touch the piece but before he could a flash of light filled the air. A beautiful girl with flowing blonde hair appeared before them. Zuko almost had to cover his eyes she was shinning so bright.

"Welcome, Diamond in the Rough, you may enter this blessed place," the girl with glowing eyes spoke to them; her facial expression never changing. "Do not touch any of the treasure. Touch only the staff."

Zuko swallowed hard. This was turning out to be weirder than he expected. Momo was already hiding behind Zuko's neck.

The girl faded into the doorway causing the rocks to fall away and the vines to retreat into the forest; an opening was left.

Zuko cautiously stepped through the now open entrance. Upon entering the ruins, he had to contain a gasp of surprise. Despite the outside looking like it was hit with Sozin's comet, the inside looked as though it had never been touched by the outside world. The walls and tall ceiling were all decorated in beautiful antiquities. The tiled floor shone in the moonlight coming in from the crystal ceiling windows. Zuko still held his torch to lead him as he gazed around the large room. He didn't see any staff, though he did see many ancient airbending artifacts thought to be lost to the world. Momo had jumped off his shoulder and was scampering around the room.

"Remember not to touch anything, Momo," Zuko warned.

Momo gave an indigent chirp but didn't go as close to the artifacts as he was before.

Zuko switched the torch to his other hand as he looked carefully around. A noise from Momo caught his attention. The lemur was standing next to a wide doorway leading to another room. Zuko followed Momo into the new room. It was a little bit smaller than the main hall but just as beautiful. This room had towering stacks of gold and jewels everywhere.

"I didn't think the airbender people kept worldly treasures," Zuko contemplated to himself.

Momo looked back, giving him a "don't question it" look. The lemur was obviously enthralled by all the treasures. There was a path made through the piles of gold that Zuko followed. He hoped he would find this staff soon so he could get out of here. Despite its beauty, there was something unnatural about it all.

"Look, Momo," Zuko called as he past a large statue. "It's a life size air bison," Zuko smiled and pointed at the huge piece of work knowing Momo would like to see a creature from his own land.

Momo walked slowly up to the statue. It was very life like, complete with fur and horns. Before Zuko could move on, a tongue the size of the boy itself came out f the statue's mouth and licked Zuko's whole body. With a grim expression, Zuko turned to what he thought was a statue.

The air bison roared in pleasure.

"How are you even alive?" Zuko asked as he tried to wipe the saliva off his body.

Momo had already jumped on the bison's back and leaped on its head playfully.

The air bison simply stretched out its body and nudged Zuko with its massive head.

"Okay, okay," Zuko chuckled. Apparently supposedly extinct animals could not stay away from him. "Do you know where some sort of staff is?" Zuko asked giving the bison a pat on the head.

The creature roared in happiness as it took off into the next room. Momo cheered in excitement holding on to the bison's fur.

Zuko shook his head in amusement but followed the two animals. The bison lead him through many different rooms, each as grand as the next and each filled with treasure. They were all careful not to bump into anything but it was hard to keep their limbs to themselves. Even in the palace Zuko grew up in, there was not this much gold. What he could do to make himself an honorable prince once more and worthy of the princess if he could get a hold of this treasure. Eventually the bison stopped and roared signaling Zuko that the staff was near. The boy walked around the giant creature to see stone steps leading up to a platform.

"You two stay here, and don't touch a thing," he told them before walking off.

Momo jumped off the bison and walked around this new room. It was pretty empty Zuko could see as he walked up the stairs; there were no piles of jewels like the previous rooms had. As Zuko neared the top of the steps he could see the staff.

Momo crawled around looking for something he could take when they got the staff back to the crazy woman. Something sparkly caught his eye. It was tossed on the floor seemingly unwanted. The lemur tip-toed over to the fallen jewel; surely the glowing lady only meant the piles of treasure. The bison roared to get his new little friend's attention but Momo kept getting closer.

Zuko placed the torch down on the platform and picked up the staff. It seemed like an ordinary staff carved from simple wood. "Well, whatever," he mumbled and turned to walk back down. It was then he saw Momo. The little creature had his hands around a small jewel. The bison was rushing towards him but it was too late.

"Momo!" Zuko yelled and bolted down the stairs.

The temple began to shake. "You have touched the treasure when I specifically said no to," the girls' omnipresent voice hissed through the night air. "You will be trapped here till your death."

The stone stairs Zuko was on began to crumple. He lost his footing and began to fall head first to the ground. Large boulders hissed around them as they crashed to the floor. The air bison took off into the air, picking up Momo by the tail with his mouth and catching Zuko right before he hit the ground. The bison rushed through the rooms trying to get back to the exit. Momo huddled down in the bison's fur. Zuko held on trying to doge the fall debris. The golden treasures below them caught on fire causing the once glittering jewels and coins to melt all together. The flames grew all around them and the flood of molten gold was beginning to flow. The flames flicked angrily at the bison's feet. The bison rose as high as it could to avoid getting burnt. The floors were collapsing into giant black pits, the sea of gold falling with it. They kept going until the main hall was in sight. The bison landed and Zuko rolled off his back running for the door; the creatures were close behind. The flames were getting closer. Zuko shoved a hand out of the collapsing entrance trying to push the debris away. A hand grabbed onto his arm.

"Give me the staff!" the girl hissed, her fingernails digging into his skin.

"Let go out me!" Zuko called frantically trying to push her away.

"The staff!" she yelled again more desperately this time.

Zuko shoved his other arm through the ever shrinking exit putting the staff in the girl's hands.

The girl shrieked in hysteric glee and she gripped the staff to her body. Her hood had fallen back and Zuko could see her eyes glow with malice. "Enjoy your stay at the temple," she cackled and kicked Zuko backwards into the temple.

Momo jumped through the small hole and onto the girl giving her a swift bite on the arm. The girl yelled in pain dropping the staff to the ground. "Get back in there, you little devil!" she hissed grabbing Momo by the neck and thrusting him back into the entrance. Momo dipped down to the ground but tumbled back into the temple.

Zuko laid unconscious on the ground while the air bison tried desperately to re open the entrance. It roared in frustration, bashing the wall with its head. The flames were so close to them, the ground still shaking mercilessly. It was then the floor gave out. All three companions fell straight into darkness.

* * *

"Did you get it?" a male's voice called calmly from the other side of the clearing.

Azula's eyes were still glaring angrily at the now fully closed entrance. "Of course, Father," she giggled, a little hysterically.

Ozai walked closer to her. "And dearest Prince Zuko?"

"We will never have to deal with little Zuzu again," she grinned widely.

Ozai was about to smile when he noticed Azula's hands were empty.

"Where is the staff," he asked cautiously walking up to her.

Azula simply smiled and reached down to the ground where she had tossed it after that monster bit her. Her hand only felt grass. Suddenly, Azula's face turned to panic. "It-it was here," she spurted. "I took it from him! I swear!"

Ozai's face darkened. "Azula, you will search every inch of this place until you find where you dropped it! Do I need to hold your hand through everything!" he yelled at her.

Azula dropped to the ground and began to frantically search. "No-No, Father."

**Well, there you have it. Yay Appa! I felt like Zuko wouldn't care to have yet another animal as a friend. XD Sorry, it this totally sucks out. :[ I liked writing crazy!Azula though. She is psychopathic but boss in her own way lol I had to have her call him Zuzu. I could not resist myself! So let me know what you think. Tell me if it sucked so I can make it better next time! We meet the genie next chapter! I wonder who that is going to be hmmmmm. And them more Zutara! You guys are the besstessssstt.**

**Ps. Anyone seen **_**Tangled**_**? It's a pretty amazing movie. And I'm 21. Hahaha. It's so corny in only the way Disney can make it. Aka so corny it's charming. And makes me tear up. XD I want to keep writing Disney!Zutara stories because I think they fit so well! :D**

**-Lyssa ^^**


	6. The Avatar

**Yay! Next chapter! Sorry it took so long (maybe it didn't but it felt long to me) I'm back in school so updates may be longer D: But here is chapter 6! I want to thank my lovely lovely readers, reviewers, and alerters! You guys rule as always. Special thanks to **Asezuna **who let me know I was spelling Ozai wrong. Dur du durrr. Oazi doesn't even make any sense lol. So thank you for correcting me! ^^ Another note, I changed the meaning of Avatar here. Instead of it meaning what it means in the cartoon is essentially is just this stories word for Genie since it just doesn't flow right in here. I hope no one is offened, but idk Genie just didn't work for me here. So here it is :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender (though I full admit to owning the movie) and Aladdin belongs to Disney (who I recently found out was NOT frozen like I always thought D: )**

Chapter 6: The Avatar

At first, all Zuko could see was darkness. His head was throbbing and his body ached. He felt like he had just been plowed over by a saber-tooth moose-lion. He blinked open his eyes and still only saw darkness. Carefully the young prince sat up, trying not to aggravate his headache.

Momo chirped happily from somewhere in the room, and the air bison roared eagerly now that they could see Zuko was alive and well.

"Calm down there, guys," he winced as the sounds cut through his head. He placed a hand gingerly against his skull, hoping it would help.

Momo crawled into Zuko's lap and curled up, his large ears laying flat.

"Where are we?" he asked knowing very well he was with two animals that do not have the power of human speech. With a flick of his wrist, fire burnt from his fingers causing the shadows of the room to move. The walls where tall and made of a thick stone; water dribbled down making the air damp. The ceiling was made of the same stone and high above their heads. Looking around, all he could see was the four black walls and ceiling.

The bison flew up around the room wearily, looking for anyway out. The look in his golden eyes told Zuko this was not his first time searching. Even Momo had given up; he hadn't moved an inch from Zuko's lap. The air bison landed behind his new friends and curled up around them.

"All this for some stupid staff," Zuko grumbled, letting the fire on his fingers out.

Momo's ears perked up almost hitting Zuko in the face.

"Watch it, Momo," he swatted at the large pair of ears. "What is it?"

The lemur had excitedly taken off into the darkness of the cavern.

Zuko laid his head back into the bison's soft fur. How was he going to get out of this one? Sure, he had been in tough spots before but never one where he was trapped by four air tight walls with an ADD lemur and affectionate air bison. He closed his strained eyes and tried to take his mind off this hopeless situation. If the bison and Momo hadn't found an exit yet than there was little chance he would be able to locate one. They were trapped; possibly forever. He internally cursed himself for following that wretched woman in here. He should have known better. Thoughts began to swarm in Zuko's already aching head. Never will he be able to return home, never will his honor be restored to him, and never will he be able to even have a chance to see _her_ again. Zuko let out a groan. Great, now he had to add in feeling like someone punched him in the stomach to the list of why he felt awful. He just had to let his mind go and dwell there. He closed his eyes tighter trying to block out all the images that came along with thinking about her.

Momo was trying to get Zuko's attention by squeaking loudly in front of his face.

"Momo, not now please," Zuko grunted, his eyes staying shut as he pushed the lemur away. Before the ex-prince knew it, a hard wooden staff came down on his head.

Zuko's eyes snapped open to see Momo smiling innocently and the sound of something hitting the stone floor. Zuko rubbed his black hair angrily; the lemur couldn't hold the stick that well so it didn't hurt him. He still did not like being hit over the head with things. A thought clicked over in his head: What had Momo hit him with? Flames lit the small section of the cavern again as Zuko's head swung to the side looking for what he was hit with. Laying lazily to his left was the staff. Zuko was careful to keep the fire away from the wooden staff as he reached his hand out to grab it. It was a very average staff, long enough for a man to walk with, and had designs carved into it. He tried to see what the designs were of; maybe to help him realize what was so important about it but the light was too dim. He didn't want to risk lighting more flames for the staff and animal's sake.

"So this is what the girl wanted so badly," Zuko murmured still looking it over. "Seems pretty ordinary to me."

Momo reached out to grab it since Zuko wasn't interested but he kept it out of the lemurs reach. Momo sat back on his haunches with a hiss.

"Nothing," Zuko grunted and tossed the staff aside.

Momo chased after it while the bison gave an ungrateful roar.

"I'm sorry I threw your sacred stick thing," Zuko snapped, the fire going out in an instant. He opened his mouth to yell more but he knew it would do no good. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for that too."

The bison roared indifferently pretending not to be hurt.

Zuko sighed and laid his head back again. Momo was fussing over the stick and the air bison was watching the lemur carefully. "Momo, please don't break it or anything," Zuko called over to him.

Momo didn't answer but hastily picked up the staff with unsteady arms and hurried back over to Zuko. He tossed the staff in the firebender's lap.

Zuko eyed him curiously but still took the staff in both of his hands.

The air bison's golden eyes were on him again.

"She wanted it for some reason," Zuko pondered to himself. He ran his hands over the designs. He couldn't see them in the dark very well but he could feel them. He traced his fingers along the swirls and circles that lined the wood.

A dull blue light slowly began to form in the designs. It surprised Zuko so much he dropped the staff and it rolled to a stop in front of them. The light grew brighter, cutting through the darkness of the cavern. As the staff began to vibrate loudly against the floor the bison rose to its feet suddenly; his large eyes never leaving the glowing staff. Suddenly a burst of light flashed, lighting up the entire room. Zuko had to block his eyes the light was so bright. He blinked open his eyes when the flash had gone down. The room was still glowing with the blue light, but it was much dimmer. Momo had hidden down behind Zuko's back; his head popped over his shoulder. As Zuko's eyes adjusted to the new lights, he noticed the staff was standing up on its own. His eyes rose from the floor only to see a boy standing right in front of them.

"Hi!" the boy greeted cheerfully. Zuko blinked, as he stared wide eyed. This was a child, no older than ten years old. He was dressed in the ancient robes of the airbender people; considering the blue arrow on his bald head he most likely was of the airbender people. Momo fainted behind Zuko.

The air bison roared happily and leaped around Zuko and Momo to get to the new person. His large tongue slipped out of his mouth and licked the length of the boy's body.

"Appa!" the boy giggled as he hugged the bison's head.

"Who are you?" Zuko managed to ask despite complete shock.

The boy's overly happy face fell to a confused one. "You don't know who I am?"

"Well if I did I wouldn't have asked," Zuko retorted.

Momo, who had woken up from his fainting spell, hit the back of Zuko's head and hissed at him for being rude.

"I'm sorry, we've just been stuck in this cave with no way to get out for a while now," Zuko sighed in apology.

The boy didn't even seem fazed by his apology. "But how did you know I was here if you don't know who I am?"

Zuko embarked on the short tale of the crazy woman who wanted the staff, proceeded to steal said staff, and then kicked them down in this sealed up cavern.

Appa roared in agreement and nudged Zuko tenderly with his head. Of course, tenderly for an air bison caused Zuko to fall over.

"Well, Appa already likes you so I like you too," he grinned. "I'm Aang." He reached his small hand out to Zuko to help him up.

"I'm…" Zuko almost gave him his false name, but if this guy really was an airbender then he had no idea who he was anyway. "I'm Zuko." He grabbed the boy's hand and got up on his feet.

Momo scurried up Zuko's shoulder staring curiously at the boy.

"A Winged-Lemur no way!" Aang reached out to scratch Momo's head. "I haven't seen one of these guys in…" he paused for a moment to think, "Well a hundred years I guess!"

"That's Momo," Zuko introduced in passing, his mind was focusing on something more important. "Did you just say a hundred years?"

Aang was still enthusiastically scratching the Lemur's head. If Winged-Lemurs could purr, Momo would be doing so. "Yes, I believe that's the last time someone summoned me."

"Excuse me, summoned you?" Zuko coughed. This was getting more bizarre by the second. Then again, after everything that has happened he should be used to bizarre.

"Well, yes, I am an Avatar after all," Aang answered simply. "By tracing the designs on my staff you have released me and therefore you get your three wishes," he grinned at Zuko, letting go of the lemur's ear.

Momo whimpered at the loss of being scratched.

Zuko stared at Aang even more wide eyed than before. "_You're_ an Avatar?"

Aang smiled widely with his boyish grin. "Yepp! So go on, what is your first wish?" He eagerly watched his new friend. "Oh no!" Aang groaned and hit his forehead with his hand before Zuko could even open his mouth. "I forgot to tell you the three rules."

"Avatar's have rules?" Zuko asked lifting an eyebrow and leaning back against one of Appa's many legs. The kid was a little eccentric but it was nice to have human company again.

"Yes but only three," Aang clarified. "One, I can't bring people back from the dead. It just makes a huge mess and no one is really happy," he grimaced at the thought. "Two, I can't make people fall in love; again a lot of messes and unhappy forced to be married people. And three, I won't kill anyone so don't even think about asking."

"Fair enough," Zuko smiled at the boy. His mind was whirling with all of this but first things first they needed to get out of here. Now, Zuko was a thief by necessity; he didn't like to deceive people but sometimes the occasion called. "But I still have my doubts," he told Aang offhandedly.

The boy's face fell. "But I'm really an Avatar I promise! Look!" he gestured to his head. "I have an airbending arrow and robes and everything!"

Zuko shrugged. "When you have seen the people I have seen you would know anyone can fake anything these days."

"I came out of a stick!" Aang cried holding the staff in front of him for Zuko to see.

"I had my eyes closed," he answered simply.

Momo tugged on Zuko's long hair angrily. Zuko swatted his little hands away.

"Why don't you believe me?" Aang asked his eyes wide.

Zuko internally groaned. It was like kicking a puppy. "A real Avatar," he started carefully, "Could get us out of here."

Aang's face grew dark with determination. "Easy enough. Hop onto Appa, come on!" With a burst of air, Aang flew up and landed on the bison's back. Momo leaped off Zuko's shoulder and flew over to Appa, not before giving Zuko a dirty look. The lemur did not like Zuko tricking his new scratching friend, yet he also did not want to spend another second in this cavern. Appa held out a foot for Zuko. Without hesitation, Zuko used Appa's foot to climb up on the bison's back. "Everyone set?" Aang called out. Momo cheered but Zuko didn't really say anything. It didn't faze Aang either way. "Okay, Appa! Yip Yip!"

The bison took off into the air with such speed that Zuko had to grab hold of some of Appa's fur so he didn't fall off. The cavern was tall but they were still heading straight towards the ceiling. Zuko couldn't help but wonder if they were going to make it through this. Sure, it was hard to not believe Aang was an airbender, that was pretty obvious; what worried him was being trapped in this cave with two animals had made him a little delusional with hallucinations. Before he could second guess himself again, the blue light that accompanied Aang's arrival from the staff began to fill the cavern once more. Zuko couldn't see Aang's face but the arrow on his head was glowing. The ceiling crumbled around them the closer they approached it. Just before hitting it head on, a hole formed flooding sunlight into the once dark room. They flew out into the open sky. Zuko was speechless, it actually worked. He took a deep breath of the fresh air he never thought he'd breath again. They flew over the forests for a bit before landing in a small clearing.

"See, I told you," Aang smiled smugly as he turned his head to see Zuko.

Momo had already jumped of Appa's head and was kissing the forest ground.

"I admit, I'm impressed," Zuko answered with a smile. "I never thought we'd get out of there."

Aang turned around eagerly to fully face Zuko. "I know you didn't wish for it or anything but I just wanted you to believe me."

Guilt rushed through Zuko's body. "Well, thanks for it. I mean it," he nodded trying to make it up to Aang.

The boy simply grinned and floated off Appa's back. "Now, come one and make your first wish!" He jumped over to a rock and sat cross legged, is big blue eyes watching Zuko.

Zuko chuckled and jumped off the bison to the ground. Momo circled around his legs in happiness; Zuko almost tripped over him many times trying to reach the rock adjacent to the Avatar. "Okay," Zuko said when he finally sat down. Momo had already crawled up his shoulder and leapt over to Aang's.

Aang laughed as Momo nuzzled his face. "Well?" the boy asked clearly anxious.

"Hold on a second!" Zuko couldn't help but grin, the boy was infectious. "This is an important matter and needs thought."

"Okay," Aang whispered semi-seriously as he scratched Momo's head.

Zuko didn't know what was good enough to wish for. Sure, there were ideas flooding into his head but most were petty things: money, personal possessions, riches.

"What would you wish for?" Zuko asked curiously.

Aang blinked at him. "Me?"

"Yes, you," Zuko laughed. "You make everyone's wishes come true, what would yours be?"

"Well," Aang glanced down sadly at the staff he had tossed to the side when he jumped on the rock. "I'd wish to be free. Being trapped in that stick is really no fun. When I finally get to come out, all I get to do is make three wishes for greedy people then get sent back into the stick. It kinda sucks."

"I don't doubt that," Zuko sympathized. "Tell you what, with my third wish I will set you free." This Avatar was just a kid, despite being so old; Zuko couldn't let him be trapped for more than eternity. It just didn't seem right.

Aang's face lit up. "You mean that?"

"I will do my best to make it true," Zuko smiled.

"Okay! Now, really, make your wish!" Aang looked like he could not contain any more happiness.

Zuko grinned. He looked around at his surroundings to concentrate. They were surrounded by thick vegetation, and a small pound sat directly behind the two rocks they were sitting on. Appa was taking a drink from the pound but looking in danger of drinking the entire thing. Zuko closed his eyes to help him think better. It was a bad idea. The instance he shut his eyes he still could see her beautiful face. Zuko opened his eyes with a choked gasp.

"What's the matter?" Aang asked with concern for his new friend.

"Nothing," Zuko waved off, but his eyes were saddened.

"Just tell me, maybe I can help. I am an Avatar and all," he responded with a small smile.

Zuko hesitated. "Well, there's this girl…" he started lamely.

"I can't make her fall in love with you," Aang frowned.

"It's just she's the princess. I'm a useless nobody who got banished from my own nation. I can't even be who I am for fear everyone who meets me will hate me. All I have left is this hideous scar on my face which just makes me even more untouchable," he spat bitterly.

Momo flew back over to his companion's shoulder and nuzzled Zuko's head sadly.

"I like you," Aang piped in.

"Thanks, kid," Zuko sighed, hunching his body over so his elbows were on his knees.

The Avatar watched him closely, pondering what he could do. He didn't meet many people who actually had important things they wanted in their lives. Most people who found him wanted power or money; Aang was touched Zuko wanted more out of this situation. "I may be able to do something," Aang thought aloud.

The raven haired boy's head snapped up. "What?"

Aang jumped down off his rock and slowly walked over to Zuko. Aang placed his fingers on his chin as he looked over his work. "If I can make you a prince, then you would be able to go see this princess as much as you wanted, right?"

"Well, yeah, I guess," Zuko stared at him with a confused look. "I was a prince in my home land-"

"Of the Fire Nation, yes," Aang cut in while he fussed with some of Zuko's shaggy hair. "When you got banished I'm assuming they took away any possibility of you coming back home to throne."

Zuko opened his mouth and then closed it again. "How-how did you know that?"

"Because you are a firebender, naturally that would make you Fire Nation," Aang said nonchalantly. "Besides, you don't look like you really belong in the Earth Nation." Aang stepped away to look Zuko over again.

"You knew?" Zuko coughed. He wasn't used to people be so accepting of him.

"When you started fussing with the staff you woke me up and I could see you slightly," Aang tried to explain. "It's a really weird thing that happens sometimes while I am trapped in there. I saw you light up the room. Yes, I think I can make you into a fine prince once more." Aang smiled at him. "Ready?"

"I guess so?" Zuko responded uncertainly. He didn't really know what was going to happen.

"You have to say the words!" Aang prompted as he grabbed his staff off the ground.

"Aang," Zuko started with hesitation, he wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to say. "Um, I want you to make me a prince…again?"

"Good enough!" Aang's eyes and arrow began to glow with that same blue light. With his staff out in front of him, the blue light spread till it was surrounding Zuko. All he could see was smoke and light swirling around his body but nothing else. Momo had even gone away somewhere. Soon, the light cleared. "All done," Aang announced breathlessly; using that much power took some strength out of him. He plopped down on the ground.

Zuko was staring down at his new clothes. They were the ones he used to wear when he was back home. It was his royal attire in all its gold, red, and burgundy greatness.

"There's more," Aang grinned. He motioned for Zuko to turn around.

Zuko looked behind him to see the pond. Appa was still lapping away. Getting down on his knees, Zuko gazed at his reflection. His bangs had been cut out of his face, and his whole mass of hair had been trimmed down. What shocked him most of all was that his scar was no longer there. "Aang, how did you…" he started but was for a total loss of words. He ran his fingers along his new skin, skin that was not dried out and scared.

"It was nothing," Aang waved his hand, dismissing Zuko's bewilderment. "Now, shall we go meet this princess of yours?"

**Oh Aang, how happy and bouncy you are. It was so hard not to make him like ridiculously hyperactive hahaha. I hoped you liked it. :/ I kinda don't know how it turned out. It's hard to write so much dialogue! I feel like I'm leaving out details. So let me know what you think! We will be getting back to some Zutara next chapter…well, first they need some traditional Zuko and Katara fighting lol Zuko is such a downer sometimes. Writing him just means writing angst. He needs to cheer up. Review pleeeeassseeee. I want to know what you think!**

**-Lyssa ^^**


	7. The Prince

**Ahhhh! Sorry that took so long :[ stupppid school every day and work 5 days a week. I really like this chapter so I hope all of you do too! I know I said there would be Zutara lovin' buuut I didn't get to it D: I tend to write more than I expect I do and I didn't want it to be epically long. I prommmiseeee next chapter based off the fabulous balcony scene everyone loves (at least I love it lol). Thank you to everyone who reviews, alerts, and favorites. You guys make my life!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender (but I did watch the movie last night with a friend and now he wants to watch the series so yay me!) nor Aladdin, which belongs to Disney (I watched **_**Waking Sleeping Beauty**_** the documentary about Disney before they hit it big with Lion King. I cried. Yeepp you hear me right.)**

Chapter 7: The Prince

"I can't believe you could be so daft as to lose the staff, Azula!" Ozai yelled as he paced angrily around his workshop.

"It was that brat and you know it!" Azula snapped back. She had tried to grovel, which didn't work out so well; she took to defending herself instead. Azula sat at the wooden table, her face flushed with anger. "You think I wanted this to happen?"

"You will shut your mouth!" her father hissed. "I don't want to hear any more excuses. We need to find a way to move on from here without losing our goal."

Azula slammed her fist onto the table in anger. "Well how are we going to do that!"

"If you would shut your godforsaken mouth and let me think maybe I would know!" he roared sent a spurt of fire her way.

Azula ducked her head letting the fire hit the stone wall behind her. "The staff is lost but at least so is Zuzu," she scoffed. "We need to find a way to be able to rule Ba Sing Se without its help."

"Iroh will never give anything to me," Ozai grumbled. "So he is out."

"Even if we killed him, the kingdom would go to the Water Tribe wench," Azula thought aloud with distaste. Even as she spoke the words, something clicked deep within her twisted mind. She looked slowly up at her father. "What if you married her?"

"Excuse me?" Ozai spat. "Why would I want to marry a useless piece of flesh like her?"

"Because, father," Azula stood up and began to walk over to him, smug with knowledge. "When she gets married, she is taking over the throne until a king is appointed. We can make sure a king is never appointed once you take the throne," Azula explained darkly.

Ozai leaned against his staff as he pondered this. "All we need to do is make up a law that says if the princess is not married by a certain time, she will have to marry the royal consultant. Iroh doesn't know all the laws of this city, he wouldn't know any better."

Azula's menacing smile crawled across her face. "This is going to work, with or without the staff."

Katara stood out on the balcony that overlooked Ba Sing Se. One hand was placed under her chin and the other fiddled with a vine that was growing along the palace walls. She could almost feel her maid's eyes on her; she knew that girl was watching her from somewhere near. Ever since her escapade, her guards had been tripled. Katara was never alone anymore. The waterbender let out a frustrated sigh. Between being cramped up here after getting a little taste of freedom and having the guy she actually liked killed, she just wanted to go home. She was sick of stupid Ba Sing Se and the stupid palace and just everything. Katara's blue eyes watched listlessly as the tiny people bustled around below her. She had begged Iroh to send her home to her family so she could just forget everything. With apparent regret, Iroh had told her there was nothing her could do. Katara had thrown a slight temper tantrum up to her room. She winced at the memory; it was not one of her finest princess moments but she didn't care at the time.

"Katara?" a voice hesitated behind her.

The brunette didn't even look up, her fingers still playing with the vine. "What do you want, Sokka."

Her brother slowly walked up next to her and leaned his elbows on the balcony wall.

"Pretty view," he commented nonchalantly.

"No, it's stupid," Katara grumbled back.

Sokka's blue eyes drifted towards his little sister. "Aren't you acting a little childish?"

Katara's hand snapped the vine in half. "Did you really come up her to tell me how immature I'm being?" she spat.

"Whoa," Sokka took a step back holding his hands up in defense. "I just came to talk."

Katara released the choking plant as Sokka turned to face the city again.

"I'm really sorry about how hard this is for you," he sighed. "But you know it's for the best."

"The best for me personally or the best for the Nations?" she grunted in response.

"You are my sister; of course I want you to be happy. But we have a duty to our nation and our land," Sokka cautiously looked over to see if Katara would snap again; he should have known better. She had already turned and pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"You can do whatever the hell you want! You aren't forced to do anything! You can drool over your pretty little maid all you want and no one will care!" she yelled, her anger spilling throughout her body. "I have to marry some arrogant prince I don't even know for the sake of peace!"

"You should be honored to bring peace to our home!" Sokka snapped back, turning to face his sister's wrath. "I have had to make sacrifices too!"

Katara scoffed. "Like what? Given up your favorite Water Tribe foods?"

Sokka opened his mouth to say "no, Suki makes them for me!" but was wisely cut off.

"Sugar Queen! Snoozles! Stop your yelling. I can here you from the damn Fire Nation," a female voice called.

"She started it!" Sokka pointed an angry arm in Katara's direction.

"He is being an inconsiderate pig!" Katara hissed back.

Toph stood at the doorway, her arms crossed against her high class dress. "I don't care what you two are fighting about," the blind girl said with authority. "Just cut it out already."

Katara and Sokka took one more long, loathing look at each other. Sokka went back to looking at the view over the balcony.

"I didn't know you were coming today, Toph," Katara greeted, trying to keep all the bitterness out of her voice. It didn't work very well.

The raven haired girl shrugged. "My dad said something about hanging out with people of my own class."

"What? He doesn't like all those burly wrestlers you hang around?" Sokka asked with a slight smile.

"Apparently not," Toph grinned. She walked towards the still fuming siblings. "Iroh sent me up here to see what the problem was. Personally, I think the old man was too scared to come up here himself."

"I don't blame him with Katara's inappropriate behavior lately," Sokka inched away from the girls as he spoke. He knew he shouldn't provoke her anymore but sometimes he just couldn't help it.

Katara lunged forward to push her brother off the balcony when two small hands stopped her.

"Cool it, Sugar Queen; you know your brother can be an ignorant ass. And Snoozles, your sister has every right to be upset," Toph snapped at the both of them. "Now, stop fighting before I push the both of you over the balcony."

The siblings grumbled but didn't say another word.

"Much better," Toph smiled victoriously. She settled between them, facing the large city. "By the way, who is that girl around the corner watching us?"

Katara grunted "my watch dog" the same time Sokka eagerly answered "Suki".

"How did she see me?" a small voice asked.

"I'm not deaf either," Toph deadpanned.

Suki popped her head in the doorway so she could actually see who she was talking to.

"You are just a bad hider," Toph answered her earlier question.

Sokka ignored the two girls to his right and faced the auburn haired girl with a goofy smile on his face. "Hi, Suki."

The girl giggled, her eyes lighting up. "Hi, Sokka."

Katara and Toph simultaneously rolled their eyes. "You are rather nauseating," Toph fake gagged making Katara laugh in spite of her brother.

Sokka's eyes narrowed and he meant to say something witty back to the short earthbender yet, as if to save him from embarrassing himself, trumpets blared from the city. Sokka momentarily forgot what he was mad about has he flew back to the balcony wall. "What?" he asked in confusion as he scanned the city below them. "There isn't supposed to be anyone coming today."

"You mean a suitor coming today?" Suki piped in. Her forehead was also wrinkled in confusion. "There isn't. I would have been notified to get the rooms ready."

The trumpets blared again. From their view, they could see the crowds forming in the street that lead to the palace.

Katara's heart sunk. "Not again," she groaned throwing her head into her hands over the balcony wall.

In the distance, a large and white floating thing was drifting towards the palace.

"What is that…?" Sokka squinted his eyes trying to get a better look. The crowds below them seemed to be doing the same thing.

"It's an air bison," Suki answered as she walked closer to make sure she was right. "I thought they were extinct."

"He is so loaded," Toph whistled. "Is he hot?"

"Who cares," came Katara's muffled voice.

"I have to speak with Iroh immediately," Sokka puffed up with self importance. "This is absolutely unprofessional." The warrior boy turned to leave the balcony, holding himself how he thought a man should. "Iroh!" he yelled sounding more like a two year old than a man. "Iroooooooh!" Sokka darted into the palace followed by Suki who was grumbling something about having to clean more than she ever wanted to.

"Cheer up, Sugar Queen," Toph slapped Katara roughly on the back. "Maybe this guy will be a winner."

"Yeah right," Katara released her face to gaze at the incoming animal. "Flying an extinct steed, coming totally unannounced; there can't be a trace of arrogance in him," she deadpanned.

"You sure this is going to work?" Zuko asked unsure of himself as he tried to flatten his shortened hair onto his head.

"Don't worry," smiled Aang, who was steering Appa gently over the streets. "You really are a prince!"

"Yeah, but I sucked at it and got banished," Zuko muttered still fussing with his hair.

Momo peeked his head up out of Appa's fur and motioned to Zuko that he had missed a spot.

"Just calm down," Aang laughed at the raven haired prince who was furiously trying to get the spot Momo pointed out. "Look, everyone already loves you."

Zuko cast a glance at the people who had crowded around the streets. It took a moment for the newly re-dubbed prince to recognize they look in their eyes was admiration, respect, love. "Do you think they recognize me? Rather who I used to be?" he asked still staring at the looks he hadn't seen in so long.

"No one will suspect a thing," Aang encouraged him as he turned back to see where Appa was going. He waved at all the adoring fans with a wide grin. The airbender blew a flew kisses at some nearby girls who fell into a fit of giggles.

Zuko was still unsure even though they had taken precautions. Momo was commanded to stay in Appa's fur so no guards would recognize the lemur thief and associate Zuko with him. Aang had spurted a head of brown hair to cover his tattoos and had put on traditional Earth Nation clothing he purchased from a lady on the far side of the city.

"Have you thought of a name yet since you don't want to use your real name?" Aang asked prompting a jolt through the young prince's body.

"No," he groaned. "I was so busy thinking about everything else I totally forgot." He brought his head into his hands. This was way more stressful than he thought it would be.

"Calm down, Zuko. I can hear your heart beat from here," Aang cracked another smile without turning around so his new friend wouldn't see. The airbender could understand why Zuko was so nervous and he sure found it amusing. How one girl could have so much control over a man he would never understand. "It's just a name."

The palace gates loomed over them as the last stretch of the road closed underneath Appa's feet. Zuko did a scan of the people again trying to see if faces would bring up some name he could use. He recognized Toph's father standing amongst the people but he didn't see the little earthbender anywhere. He tried looking at shops, and houses, at anything but nothing would enter his mind.

"Aang, I can't think of anything," Zuko panicked, his hands starting to sweat. He rubbed them unceremoniously against his robes.

"Don't worry," the young boy waved his hand dismissively. "It will come to you."

Zuko gritted his teeth together. "Nothing is coming to me."

Aang opened his mouth to respond but the sight of the grand palace gates opening made his brown eyes go wide. Appa happily soared into the large courtyard of the palace with Momo looked with his big brown eyes through fur to see the place he had never gotten to see before.

Zuko couldn't even enjoy the beautiful landscaping of the royal palace. He was now not only panicking about his name but about the people who were walking closer to meet them. He didn't recognize the boy though he looked remarkable like Katara; he naturally assumed they were related. The other man walking was none other than General Iroh. Zuko swallowed hard. He had no idea what he was doing. General Iroh would see right through him.

Appa lowered himself to the ground at the approach of people. He roared lightly to get Aang's attention.

"Don't worry, Appa," Aang gave him a pat on the head. "These people don't want to hurt us."

"We hope," Zuko muttered from behind.

"Welcome!" the older man greeted clasping his hands together. "What a beautiful creature! I haven't seen an air bison in many, many years."

The younger boy didn't say a word; he looked a little sulky.

"This is Appa," Aang smiled as he jumped off the beast. "He's been in the family since he was a little thing." He gave the bison a scratch behind the ears.

The older gentleman looked positively giddy at the sight of Appa. "May I?"

"Of course!" Aang grinned and stepped back so the man could come forward and pet Appa.

The bison closed his eyes in contentment at the man scratched and petted him.

"I am General Iroh of the Fire Nation," the man grinned. "And this here is Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe."

Sokka didn't acknowledge the either of them.

"Oh stop now, Sokka, these people seem nice enough. I would have rather them came unannounced than not at all," Iroh was still playing with Appa.

Sokka muttered something under his breath about protocol being destroyed.

"So what can I do for you, young master?" Iroh ignored Sokka and turned back to Aang.

"Well, my master would like you meet your beautiful princess," Aang winked at the General.

Iroh clapped his hands together. "Wonderful!"

Aang cleared his throat dramatically. "May I introduce my master."

Zuko didn't particularly like Aang's referral to him as "master". It made him feel like a tyrant. There was no time to comment upon it now. The prince leaped of Appa, summing any grace his body had to offer. Thankfully, his body remembered the smooth and fluid body movements of when he was taught to fight. "Prince Huojin of the Fire Nation, sir," Zuko bowed his head at the General.

Iroh was so happy, he was practically giggling. "Well look at that, a formal prince from my own home. Welcome, son." Iroh gave him a respectable slap on the back.

Aang beamed. He knew Zuko could find a name.

"Sir, let me introduce my friend, Aang," Zuko motioned to the young boy.

Aang bowed his head, imitating Zuko's gesture.

"Well, let us get the both of you inside and comfortable!" Iroh smiled, delighted. "Sokka, please take our guests to the reception room and have the maids whip them up something good to eat."

Sokka glared at the two newcomers with a scrutinizing eye. Zuko would know that look anywhere. This boy did not trust him at all. Reflexively, Zuko's hand twitched towards his scar. He had to remind himself it was gone. This boy didn't like him because he simply was Fire Nation.

"Follow me," Sokka deadpanned and turned to go inside without even looking back to see if they followed.

"His sister is Princess Katara," Iroh explained quickly giving them an encouraging look. "He doesn't take to everyone but he's harmless. Go on! I will have a stable hand come look after Appa."

"Thank you so much for your kindness, General," Zuko bowed his head once more with Aang quickly doing the same.

Iroh let out a deep belly laugh. "No need to be so formal! Now, go catch up before he purposefully tries to lose you!"

Zuko and Aang turned to catch up to the fleeing Water Tribe boy.

Iroh paused to stare after the newly arrived prince. His happy face melted away to show the emotion he had felt the instant he saw the prince fly in: fear. He knew it was Prince Zuko; there was no doubt about it. He had trained the boy; with or without his scar Iroh would recognize him. The fact that the scar was gone and he was now traveling with a mysterious boy and an air bison gave Iroh the feeling of great dread. Something was not right here.

"I thought we had a deal, brother," a slithering voice came up behind him.

Iroh sighed and closed his eyes. "I understand that this law is part of the city, what I don't understand is why?"

Ozai smiled at his brother. "It's just the way the documents state it. You know I am only doing this for the sake of the city."

"I don't believe that for a second, Ozai," Iroh snapped. "I will not subject Katara to marry you for as long as there are possibilities for her to marry!"

Ozai laughed. "Oh yes, the sweet princess who drives every single man away," he turned to leave. "Good luck with that." He was gone.

Iroh sighed. He hoped Prince Zuko wouldn't screw this up for all of their sakes.

Zuko and Aang sat silently at the table. There was food placed in front of them which Aang had already devoured but Zuko merely picked at his. It could be the fact that Princess Katara's brother was sitting right across from him, glaring at him with wide blue eyes.

"So," Zuko cleared his throat. "Nice place you have here."

Sokka didn't answer. He just glared.

"Oh Sokka," a maid rolled her eyes as she walked by and gave him a swift hit to the back of the head. "Please at least try to be nice." She looked kindly at Zuko. "Would you like anything else, Prince Huojin?"

"No, thank you," he nodded politely.

"See, he is nice," the maid directed at Sokka as she picked up Aang's empty plate.

"He acts nice, sure," Sokka grunted. "But what happens when he is with my sister. I bet all the anger will come out."

"Why don't you let her decide," Zuko answered pointedly.

Aang looked nervously from Sokka's glare to Zuko's narrowing eyes. "Thank you so much for the food!" he practically shouted to change the subject. "It was delicious!"

Suki smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you so much. I'm glad some of you have manners," she sent a look at Sokka again before leaving the room.

Sokka didn't move from his position. "So why would you want to come her to marry a Water Tribe Princess. I though you only married your own kind."

Zuko wanted to be nice, he really did but this boy was just infuriating him. "Why should you care? Why don't you let your sister decide what I'm here for?"

"Oh I think I know what's best for my own sister," Sokka answered smugly.

"Do you know?" Zuko raised an eyebrow

"Oh I do," Sokka leaned forward against the table, challenging the prince.

"Prince Huojin," Aang piped in. "Maybe we should find out where our rooms are?" He cleared his throat dramatically to let Zuko know he was trying to help. No matter how Aang looked at it, this could not end well.

Zuko ignored him. Sokka was provoking him and he knew it. Zuko's earlier anxiety turned to annoyance. "I'm pretty sure your sister will be perfectly fine with me."

"And how do you know that?" Sokka leaned in closer, his voice dropping.

"Because I do," Zuko rivaled him as he also leaned in towards the warrior across from him.

The boys continued their fight with a stare down. Aang simply pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead.

"Why don't the both of you stop deciding what I want for my own life," a cold voice echoed through the hall.

Sokka and Zuko's heads snapped in the direction of the large doorway. Katara stood menacingly at the front of the room. Sokka, used to Katara's attitude, smiled victoriously. He really didn't care if she was mad at him.

Zuko's stomach dropped as his anger fled into fear.

"All you boys think you know everything about what's best for me and what I need," Katara hissed, he hands placed on her hips. "You don't know a damn thing, nor do you care." With a twist of her body, she marched into the hallway.

Zuko wasted no time. He pushed his chair out from underneath him, almost knocking the chair to the ground, and ran after the fleeing girl.

Shortly after Sokka had gone to receive their new guests, Toph's father sent a servant to come and get her. With a grumble, Toph had told Katara how her father didn't want her to be in the way. Katara strongly protested but the servant took Toph away. Katara had walked the blind girl down to the main floor where she heard two male voices. Toph had paused for a moment, a confused look on her face. "Huh," she shrugged. "Sounds like Sparky." Katara waved sadly to her friend but snuck in closer to the hall. When she saw him, her heart jumped. He looked just like _him_. She thought a miracle had happened and Lee was brought back to her; a prince none the less. Katara couldn't help but smile. As soon as it came, harsh realization struck at her hopes: he had no scar. A scar like Lee had did not just disappear. Then she heard her brother and the prince talking. Anger ripped through her body. Here she was storming away to her room. Katara wiped an angry tear from her eye. How stupid could she be?

"Princess Katara!" a voiced called.

She didn't even bother to his turn around; he wasn't worth her time.

"Princess, please!" Zuko called again.

"I think you very well said enough," Katara whipped around to face him, her face flushed.

"Let me explain," the young prince begged.

Katara's resolve flattered. He looked so much like Lee; especially his eyes. She shook her head "No. I don't need to give you the time of day," she snapped. "You are just like everyone else. I don't owe you a thing."

"You don't even know me!" Zuko yelled back as he threw up his hands; his own frustration getting the better of him.

"Nor do I want to," Katara hissed and turned back around, leaving Zuko alone.

Aang hesitated before walking to Zuko's side; he had seen the whole thing. "It will go better next time," he said softly.

Zuko didn't say a word. He just stared wide eyed where the princess once was. He really blew this one.

A small hand tentatively touched his shoulder causing the prince to wince and jump slightly.

"I'm sorry, Prince Huojin," the maid who defended him in the hall said. He could tell from her eyes she didn't just mean for scaring him. "Let me show you to your room.

Zuko took one last look at the hallway Katara had gone down before nodding and following the maid with Aang trailing behind.

**I love Zuko and Sokka's showdown. XD Anywayys there is chapter 7 ^^ A few notes here. Huojin actually means "fire metal" or "fire god". I thought fire god was appropriate lol. I know I never actually showed the scene were Ozai breaks it to Iroh that he can marry Katara (which creeps me out. Oi. I don't want to write that end part lol) because I thought it would be too repetitive so you just have the reflection upon it. Durrr Iroh sees right through Zuko. ^^ I hope you all enjoyed this one. Please let me know what you liked and didn't like!**

**This story is drawing to an end soon D: within like 2 to 3 chapters. (oh my goodness. I'm sitting in my schools library and someone smells freaking amazing.) Granted, I could be totally wrong about that since I tend to write more than I plan every single chapter. Nevertheless, I'm starting to think about future stories. I love my crossovers so its prob what I will do most of the time (though I do have some ideas for a post-war in universe and a modern day Zutara. Who knows what they will ever come to be). I have plans for **_**Pride and Prejudice **_**without a doubt. Someday lol. I love my Disney so I was thinking about **_**Little Mermaid **_**and **_**Tangled. **_**I really really want **_**Beauty and the Beast **_**cause it's my favorite but it's really over done in the Zutara world. And **_**Mulan **_**but someone just posted one so I don't want to invade there. Let me know what you think! Any yeses, noes, or requests are all welcome! I love you guys! :D**

**-Lyssa ^^ **


	8. The World

**FINALLY! I got past the freaking Fanfic Type 2 error. It was annoying me alllll week while I was on FL. Because I so finished this the day before I left so you guys could have it! But finally here it is. **

**Hello my loves! Sorry sorry this took soooo long. My school/work schedule is insanity. Yet I have been working slowly on it and just pounded out the rest before I was leaving for Florida at 4am for spring break ^^ Here we are. Zutara fluffyness. I hope it's not too corny. It's hard to do Disney and not do corny. And let's face it the playlist for this chapter was: **_**A Whole New World **_**(Aladdin), **_**Something There**_** and **_**Beauty and the Beast (**_**Beauty and the Beast), **_**I See the Light **_**(Tangled), **_**Romantic Flight **_**(How to Train Your Dragn), **_**Can You Feel the Love Tonight **_**(The movie and musical Lion King), and **_**Kiss the Girl **_**(The Little Mermaid. It is full of corniness. I like this chapter ^^ I hope you all do too!**

Chapter 8: The World

"I can't believe I blew that," Zuko groaned into the night air; he was leaning out on the balcony that was attached to his room. The cool breeze of the Earth Nation twilight blew through his hair. The moon shone down brightly over the city.

"It wasn't _that_ bad," Aang offered, sitting cross-legged on the ground and munching on some nuts Suki had left them.

"I basically told her she has no choice in her life," Zuko sighed. "Which is not what I meant to say, but her infuriating brother bated me."

"Well, I'm almost positive her brother said more of it than you did," Aang popped a few more nuts in his mouth.

"I didn't help any," he muttered. "Now she won't even see me."

Momo scurried up the balcony wall to sit on the railing. His eyes were wide with excitement. A low rumbling signaled Appa's approach of the balcony.

Aang grinned at his furry friend, whom was hovering lazily next to them.

"At least you two are happy," Zuko grumbled picking at a loose vine.

Momo's ears lowered and his eyes grew sad at Zuko's discomfort. Appa tried to reach his tongue out to lick the firebender but Aang leaped up to his feet, signaling that would not be a good idea. Appa put his tongue away regretfully.

"Look, Zuko," Aang carefully walked over to the disgruntled prince. "I think you should tell her the truth."

"What!" Zuko exclaimed backing up to look at the boy. "Are you serious?"

Aang shifted his weight, slightly uncomfortable of telling Zuko what to do. "Well, yes…" He wasn't a fan of telling people what to do, especially people he liked. Aang just couldn't imagine how lying to the girl you liked would help any relationship start.

Zuko scoffed and went back to staring over the city lights.

"I mean it," Aang tried again, stepping closer.

Zuko didn't turn around this time, he just ignored the Avatar. Not after all this would he go back to being a street rat nobody. "Why should I? She would never look at me again."

Aang decided it was better not to mention she wouldn't even look at him right now. "She liked you when you were just the boy in the street," Aang tried to explain to the stubborn boy. "Just be yourself."

"Yeah, and being Lee the street rat wouldn't be lying? I was still lying to her then! If she knew that I was really the pathetic banished Prince Zuko…" he slammed his fist against the railing. "No," he said suddenly. "I have a better idea."

Aang swallowed hard and looked closely at his friend. Zuko's golden eyes had a glint to them once more. He was up to something. "Better than being yourself?" Aang sighed in defeat.

"Yes," Zuko answered but he seemed distracted as his plan played over in his head.

"Zuko…" Aang hesitated, he wanted to advise him against whatever he was planning but Aang couldn't help but sense Zuko's determination.

"Appa," Zuko called the air bison over to the balcony railing.

The bison floated lazily over with questioning eyes. Momo leaped right into Appa's furry back. The lemur could sense his friend's adventurous spirit and Momo wanted in. He sat eagerly on Appa's head. The air bison shook his head playfully at the lemur.

Zuko climbed up on the white railing and jumped on Appa's back. Momo scurried up onto the prince's shoulder.

"Zuko, what are you doing!" Aang whispered loudly.

The prince merely smiled. "Are you coming?"

Aang looked conflicted for a moment as he knew they shouldn't be doing this but a grin broke through."Are you kidding!" With a burst of air he landed next to Zuko and Momo. "Yip yip," he said to Appa and they took off around the palace.

* * *

Katara laid across her large bed; her head dangling upside down of the edge. Suki had pounded on her door but Katara refused to answer. Her blue eyes gazed out her balcony and into the night sky. Katara had no idea how much more she could take of these suitors, but it wasn't much. The princess had given up on the hope of ever finding a decent prince. She would be forced to marry someone she hated. She sighed and closed her eyes. Katara knew she overreacted today; Sokka was probably antagonizing the poor guy. She was just so fed up with it all. Katara's head started to pound from the blood pouring down into it. She blinked open her eyes without moving. She didn't care about anything right now. In her upside down vision, she could make out a figure jumping over her balcony railing. The silk curtains Suki had insisted on putting around Katara's bed blocked any details of the person yet by the slow, hesitant walk of this figure Katara could tell the figure was trying to sneak in. Besides, this person had jumped on to her balcony; which was several stores off the ground. Katara rolled over, ignoring the light headed feeling she got, and cautiously slipped off her bed. The figure had obviously not seen her for it was still cautiously looking around. Katara peered through her silks and recognized the raven haired prince. She groaned to herself. This was not something she wanted to deal with.

"What do you want?" she snapped, pushing the delicate fabrics aside.

Zuko practically jumped off the balcony in surprise. "I…well…" the prince stuttered. Every smooth talking line he thought of on the way over floated right away the moment he saw her. He ran a hand anxiously through his hair. "I was just…" he tried again. This had gone better in his head. "Hi," he finally settled on as a greeting.

Katara crossed her arms against her chest now raised an eyebrow. "Hi," she greeted back sarcastically.

"Look, I know this isn't probably my smoothest move," Zuko took a step forward in nervousness but quickly thought better and stepped back again. "I just wanted to apologize. That wasn't me down there."

"So," Katara began to slowly walk towards him. "You climbed up my balcony in the middle of the night to apologize?"

"Well, yeah," he smiled unsurely at the approaching girl.

"Who says I even want an apology?" she sneered stopping just short of arms length.

Zuko's face contorted with confusion. Just a second ago he thought he wasn't doing so badly. "Um, well…I just thought," he sputtered.

"You thought wrong," she snapped, her blue eyes tinged with anger. "I don't care about you or anything you have to say." She spun on her heel and turned back to her bed.

Zuko looked back over to the balcony in desperation. He was losing fast. Momo and Aang's big eyes were staring at him just above the railing. "Help!" he mouthed. Zuko thought Aang mouthed back frantically "Tell her the truth!" but that was useless advice so he turned back to the retreating girl. "Wait, please," he called out.

Katara froze not out of compassion but annoyance. "Why? Why should I even listen you someone like you!" she yelled without turning around.

"That wasn't me!" he through his hands up trying to get his point across. Knowing he shouldn't be the one to lose control over his emotions, he took a deep breath to calm down. "Well," Zuko sighed. "It was me once upon a time but I'm not like that anymore."

Katara turned around to face the prince. "I don't even know you. All I saw was what I saw today. From that I don't want to know you," the Water Tribe princess responded coldly.

Zuko's stomach dropped. He had lost.

"Now get off my balcony before I call my brother on you," she glared at him from her spot just inside her room.

"Goodnight, Princess," Zuko bowed slightly and walked back over to the railing. Aang and Momo were floating on Appa right below the balcony. The firebender looked over at them.

Aang looked up with his big eyes. "I'm sorry, Zuko," he whispered.

The prince shrugged it off and climbed up onto the railing, getting ready to jump down.

"Wait!" a loud female voice called.

Zuko turned around on the railing in surprise. "Yes?" he responded.

Katara had already started to run to him in shock. The anger that once filled her face was now replaced by worry she was feeling for this strange boy. "Don't jump! Really, I was bluffing about my brother. He is probably out cold in the kitchen. Just please," she begged. "Come off the edge."

Zuko couldn't help but smile even in light of his recent defeat. "I wasn't going to jump, Princess."

"You sure look like it!" she gestured frantically to his position on the railing.

"Trust me," Zuko winked at the still worried princess and let his body lean back over the edge.

"No!" Katara yelled and instinctively reached her hand out for him, but it was too late. She scrambled to look over the balcony. To Katara's surprise she did not see Prince Huojin laying dead on the ground. She instead came face to face with an air bison. The ever composed princess screamed and fell backwards right on her butt.

"I'm sorry, Princess," Zuko apologized with a smile. Aang had grabbed Momo, who didn't want to leave, and jumped off Appa when he sensed what Zuko's next move was.

Katara looked up wide eyed at the prince who was sitting cross legged on the bison's head. "I had forgotten about your…buffalo," Katara muttered in lack of a better word.

Appa grunted in indignation.

"Want to come for a ride?" Zuko asked, noticing Katara's watchful gaze of Appa.

The blue eyed princess hesitated.

Zuko jumped down to one of Appa's legs that the bison held out for him.

Katara still sat on the floor where she had fallen. She was now intrigued by the ever surprising prince but still wary.

Zuko seemed to sense her insecurity. He leaned down on Appa's leg and reached a hand out in her direction. "Do you trust me?"

Electricity shot through Katara's body. It was enough to get her up to her feet and slowly walk towards his waiting hand. This was not the first time her heard those words. She cautiously looked up into Zuko's golden eyes.

"Yes," she answered softly and reached her hand into his.

In one swift moment, Zuko pulled her up onto Appa's leg. Before Katara could even think how high off the ground she was going to be, Appa lifted his leg and Zuko helped Katara up onto Appa's back.

"Hold on, Princess," Zuko had seated her at Appa's head next to him and took the reins. "Yip Yip!"

Katara didn't know what she was supposed to hold onto for all she could see was Appa's short hair. They were gaining speed into the sky. Panicking, she did the only thing she could think of: she grabbed hold of Zuko, burrowing her face into his chest.

The raven haired prince was surprised at first but didn't move; he simply kept taking Appa higher into the sky.

Katara closed her eyes tightly against the silk fabric of Zuko's robes. She knew she was acting like a child but she will become her strong, independent self the moment her feet were on the ground again. She kept those blue eyes closed until she felt the air bison stop rising. The princess cautiously opened her eyes against the night breeze but shut them just as fast.

"It's okay," Zuko encouraged with a grin. He couldn't say he wasn't enjoying this. "Appa will keep us safe no matter what."

The air bison rumbled in agreement.

Katara squealed at the vibrations that when through the bison.

Zuko had to stifle a laugh at the tough princess being afraid of flying. Now that Appa was leveled above the clouds, Zuko let go of the reins. He cautiously put his arm around her upper back to help her feel safer. "Open your eyes," he told her softly.

Katara moved slightly as if to act upon Zuko's encouragement but retreated back to her original position. The raven haired boy slowly moved his hand down to her waist so she would feel safer. He paused for a moment in case she wanted to slap him. The princess did not move. "I got you," he told her hoping to soothe her fear. "Nothing will happen to you, I promise."

There was something in his voice that made Katara believe him. Slowly she released her grip on him. She leaned into his arm which did make her feel more secure but her blue eyes remained closed. Katara could feel the cool air blowing on her face and through her thick hair. She took a deep breath to try to ease her mind; the air felt sharp and fresh in her mouth.

"Open your eyes, Princess," Zuko told her again.

She could feel his warm breath against her cheek. Katara, feeling better now that she felt safer, let her eyes flutter open. She gasped in surprise as her eyes adjusted to the night. The moonlight was reflecting on the white clouds making them seem like silver. The stars twinkled all around them. The moon seemed so close Katara had to keep herself from reaching out and touching it. "So beautiful!" she gasped again, her hands slowly releasing their gasp on Zuko's leg. She hadn't even known she was holding on.

"I know," Zuko smiled his hand still on Katara's waist.

Her blue eyes were wide in wonder as Appa glided through the clouds. She reached up and let her hand trail through a cloud that floated above them. "I didn't know I could feel so close to the moon," she said in awe.

"You are drawn to it, aren't you?" Zuko asked politely, trying to remember his lessons General Iroh taught him about other nations.

Katara broke her gaze with the sky and turned her head to look at the prince. "How did you know that?" she asked questioningly.

Zuko was very aware of how close her face was to his. "I was taught all about the other nations," Zuko swallowed hard and inched away from her face. "Especially the other bending tribes."

Katara's eyebrows furrowed as her mind processed what he had just said. "But that sounds nothing like what I was told about Fire nation," her piercing eyes never left his.

Zuko cracked a smile. "Do you believe everything you hear, Princess?"

Katara let out a laugh and look back towards the sparkling sky. "Not when I hear it from Sokka."

The prince smiled wide and followed her gaze to the stars. They floated amongst the clouds; it felt like there was nothing between them and the universe.

"I never knew there could be a place so beautiful," Katara sighed, leaning her head lightly on Zuko's shoulder in contentment. Though she would never admit this to anyone, she was wrong about him.

The firebender was surprised but didn't move a muscle for fear of her moving. He smiled to himself. "The sky is so clear here, unlike over the cities in my home."

"I think this reminds me more of home than anything I have seen since I got here," Katara mused, her eyes still staring at the stars.

While Zuko would have been happy in this position all night, a thought popped into his head. "I have something else to show you," he told her while carefully removing his arm from around her to grab the reins.

Katara sat up on her own while watching Zuko as he began to lead Appa down. Her fear had completely faded and she eagerly looked over the side of the bison to see what was next on their adventure.

Appa took them below the clouds; bringing the city of Ba Sing Se back into sight.

"Look at all the lights!" Katara squealed as her eyes took in the bright city. The palace glowed in the city's center. "I've never thought Ba Sing Se to be so beautiful. I always thought it was so dull and boring." She kept leaning over Appa farther to see the tall buildings, the small buildings, the lights the shone from them, the street lamps that led on pedestrians.

"Sometimes you just need to look from a different perspective," Zuko said simply still staring ahead to lead on Appa.

Katara turned her head to look back at the prince. He wasn't looking at her but on his lips was a smile. She couldn't help but watch him; she knew he wasn't just talking about the city. Katara had to agree. From this light, Prince Huojin seemed to a kind…and attractive man.

"What is it?" Zuko broke her thoughts when he had noticed she was staring at him.

"Oh!" she squeaked, her stomach leaping into her throat. The normally composed princess felt a blush creeping to her cheeks. She turned back to the city. "Nothing," Katara answered lamely and mentally hit herself for sounding so stupid.

Zuko chuckled but didn't press her. He turned back to steering Appa.

Katara kept her face away to hide the lingering blush. She wasn't sure what had come over her. She let her hand fall through some nearby clouds making them move as she bended the water. She tried to think what had taken over her body as Appa reached the level of the tops of the highest buildings. Katara had thought she hated him when she heard him say those things and just the way Fire Nation is. But then he took her out here causing her to realize she was wrong about him. Now, she felt like her stomach got left in the clouds at the mere thought of the man behind her. Can feelings change so fast? The wind blew in her face, still cool and comforting. The princess made a conscious effort to stare at the city below her. They were so close to the buildings now, Appa's feet barely reached above the roofs. Some pedestrians were gathering and pointing up at the air bison.

Zuko kept leading Appa through the city without taking out chunks of buildings. He kept glancing over at Katara but she seemed determined not to look back at him. "Come over here, Princess," Zuko called to her. "We're almost there."

Katara hesitated. Not because she didn't want to but because she was overly conscious of how she acted. Her past actions were enough to make her want to jump off the bison in embarrassment. She slowly crawled back over to the prince but didn't sit as close as she was.

Zuko looked at her with the corner of his eyes and a grin on his mouth. He shook his head playfully. "You are going to have to come closer than that," he reached his hand out to her.

The brunette put her small hand into his larger one causing him to pull her forward so she was sitting directly in front of him. Katara tried to see where they were going but all she could see was buildings.

Zuko had dropped the reigns, already trusting Appa to know where to go, when Katara sat down in front. He inched closer and put his hands over her blue eyes.

Katara went to resist but then noticed how close his body was to hers. She could feel his heartbeat through his chest, his warm breath on her neck sent chills through her body, and yet his body radiated a heat that warmed her. His hands over her eyes were rough and soft at the same time.

"Are you ready?" he whispered in her ear.

More chills went through her body. She could only manage a nervous "mmhmm" as her heart was practically beating out of her chest. She soon felt his hands fall away from her face and onto her shoulders. Katata took a moment but let her eyes open again; once again she gasped by the utter shock of what he saw.

Zuko had taken her to gardens she had never seen before. It was mostly rich, full trees with paths lighten up by glowing lanterns. There were gazebos surrounded by flowers and crafted bridges that created passage across streams of water. That is where Katara's eyes were lingering: the water. In the center of this beautiful garden was a large body of water that branched into smaller streams that flowed through the land. The water was a dark but clear blue filled with lily pads and flowers that grew from the water. Lanterns floated across the water and the moon above them reflected in it.

"It's a public garden for the people of Ba Sing Se," Zuko told her softly.

"It's amazing," Katara was still in disbelief, even the palace gardens weren't this beautiful.

Appa seemed to know what he was doing for he took them down into the water. With a grunt he let his legs fall underneath the blue water, going down enough that Zuko and Katara could touch the water. The bison slowed his movement down so much that he was barley moving as he floated in the lake.

Eagerly, Katara reached her body over Appa, laying on her stomach, and trailed her hands in the water. Little koi fish bubbled up, splashing around her fingers. The princess giggled as she bended the water around the fish playfully.

"Do you like it?" Zuko asked from his spot on the other side of Appa.

Katara hoisted herself back up Appa's side and laid down on her stomach again facing Zuko. She placed her cheek in her hand. "I adore it," she grinned, her excitement making her nervousness fade. "How did you find it?"

Zuko opened his mouth to say that he came her all the time but then remembered his disguise. "I well…someone told me," he answered awkwardly.

Katara, still smiling, raised an eyebrow as to question his answer.

The prince grinned back before leaning over his side to the water.

She strained her neck to see what the raven haired boy was doing but couldn't make it out.

Zuko leaned back over and reclined on his arm face her. Before she could say a word, he put a flower in between their faces. "It's a Fire Lily," Zuko explained as Katara reached a finger out to touch its soft but flaming orange petals. "It's the only flower from the Fire Nation that can grow in water," he exclaimed before gently putting the flower behind her ear. Nothing Zuko had done this night was an act. Every moment he spent with Katara made him want to spend more moments with her. "I hope you know how beautiful you are," he murmured without thinking as he pulled his hand away from her.

Katara's heart nearly stopped. No one had ever called her beautiful the way he just did. It was so genuine and heartfelt. She started up at his golden eyes; it was that moment she realized what had made her come with him in the first place. She touched the flower in her hair and looked away slightly. "So," she started tactfully. "Why didn't Momo come with you?" Her blue eyes met his again.

Zuko let out a laugh; he was transfixed by her. "Oh he wanted to, trust me," he smiled back with a goofy smile.

"I knew it!" Katara exclaimed sitting up quickly. "You are Lee!"

Zuko tumble backwards at her fast exclamation. "I um well you see," he stuttered trying to backtrack his mistake.

Katara had a wide grin in her face. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought you were dead!"

Zuko blinked at her. He vaguely knew what she was talking about; he was taken prisoner after all. He figured he better come up with a story fast. "Well, I escaped back home," he explained slowly. "Of course, no one would have told you that a prisoner had escaped." He sat back up when he sensed he was not in trouble with the princess.

Katara moved closer to him and reached he hand out to touch his face, where his scar once was. "It felt so real," she whispered.

"It was a d-disguise," Zuko swallowed, Katara's face close to his once more. "I like to have freedom sometimes away from all the royalty," he lied.

"I know how you feel," she whispered softly, letting her hand drop but her eyes never leaving his face. Her feelings were no longer conflicted. This was not the arrogant man she thought; this was Lee who saved her and showed her a different world from her own.

"I should get you home," Zuko cleared his throat, unsure of what to do next.

Katara leaned back over and nodded without enthusiasm. That was on the bottom of things she wanted to do.

Zuko went back to take the reins. "Appa, yip yip," he called out and Appa took off back into the sky.

Katara watched the garden disappear behind her. "Will you take me back?" she asked hesitantly, hoping he would catch the hint.

"Absolutely," Zuko smiled back at her. Despite his happiness, a part of him felt disappointed. She would never know who he really was. While that is the way Zuko wanted it, it hurt to have to always hide a part of him from someone he cared about.

The gardens were not that far from the palace and Zuko had Katara off the back of Appa and onto her balcony in no time.

"Thank you for everything, _Prince Huojin,_" she giggled at their little secret as she leaned over her balcony railing.

"It was my pleasure, Princess," Zuko responded with a smile as she stood on the back of Appa on the other side of the balcony.

"Please," Katara leaned down a bit lower to Zuko, "Call me Tara."

"Okay," Zuko answered absently, he was too distracted by Katara inching closer to him. "Tara."

Appa was thoroughly bored listening to these too so he decided to speed things up. With a grunt he pushed his body up forcing Zuko right into Katara's face. At first, the two were surprised by the fact that suddenly their lips with touching. Zuko, feeling her soft lips in his, gently kissed her. Katara, her heart pounding in her ears when she realized what was going on, kissed him back. He reached his hand up into her hair, bringing her head closer to his. With a shaky breath, she kissed him. His lips moved against hers and hers back with his. Katara stood up on her toes, trying to get closer, wishing the railing was not between them. Breathing heavily, the two separated their lips but Katara kept her forehead resting on his.

"Goodnight, Lee," she whispered against his face. She tried to hide the fact that her body was shaking with adrenaline.

"Goodnight, Princess," he grinned as he pulled away from her, his hand trailing out of her hair. He could feel Appa starting to move away so Zuko gave her a little wave before Appa floated down back and around the castle to Zuko's room. He fell backwards down on Appa's back with a sigh and a smile; he had never been happier in his life. "Thank you, Appa," Zuko said giving the bison a pat on the back.

Appa grunted in response before bringing him up to his balcony.

Zuko leaped over the railing. "Aang! Momo!" he called for his friends while looking around the room. "Where are you guys? I have to tell you what happened!" His face furrowed in confusion; there was no one in their room. He had no idea where they had gone off to at this time of night.

He went to turn around and go send Appa after them. Before he knew it a body crashed against him, pinning the prince to the floor. Zuko groaned when his head hit the marble floor. The person, who had attacked him, grabbed a fist full of hair pulling his head off the floor.

"Welcome back, Zuzu," Azula snickered in his ear before slamming his head against the floor.

The last thing Zuko remembered was Azula's laugh. The rest was all blackness.

**Weeeeelll. You like? I thought it was cute. I hope Katara didn't seem out of character. Between what she was seeing and how she was feeling about Zuko I feel like she would be all of the place lol. I really hope you guys like it because it took me a long time to write and is my longest chapter so far ^^ And I've never really written a fluffy fluffy fanfic scene before. Normally, I start with all the characters set up in relationships. So let me know what you think! What you liked what you didn't like. Make my early flight home even better with your reviews! I love you all!**

**-Lyssa ^^ **

**Ps. I am so doing a **_**Beauty and the Beast **_**Zutara fic for my next story. I so already have boss ideas for it. I'm blending both the movie and the musical (Because the song **_**If I Can't Love Her **_**is soooo Zutara…just like all the songs in **_**Beauty and the Beast. **_**Seriously! Listening to **_**Something There**_** and you will see what I mean). **


	9. The Revelation

**Hello my loves! I am soooo sorry this chapter took so long. I was completely swamped this semester (I got a 3.8 for the semester though!) and had zero time to do anything. And then, the first day of summer break when I sat down to finish this chapter my laptop charger died D: It was so hard to get into my writing on other computers (and I've been super distracted by **_**Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, FMA: Brootherhood, Kuroshitsuji, **_**and just about every anime I can get my hands on). But I finally finished the chapter! I'm sorry if it's not so good :[ Its pretty plot heavy and idk how I feel about it but it is what it is. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Considering I have to save every single penny to go to my state's anime convention, no I am not Rich like Mike and Bryan and do not own **_**Avatar: TLA.**_** Nor am I a Disney worker (also pretty rich) and own **_**Aladdin. **_

Chapter 9: The Revelation

"Where do you want him, ma'am," the Captain of the Guard asked as he adjusted the motionless body of Zuko on his shoulder.

Azula smiled and smugly as she walked in front of the Captain, leading him through the darkest alleyways of Ba Sing Se. "Somewhere we can be rid of him at last."

The Captain grinned. He wasn't sure why Azula and Ozai were doing this and frankly he didn't care. He never wanted to see this thieving brat again. Ozai had given the orders and he was more than happy to assist.

"There are some gardens up ahead peasants go to," Azula explained. "In the water is the best place for him I believe. He's a disgrace to the Fire Nation and does not deserve to die with any of our customs."

The Captain shifted the dead weight of the boy again.

They continued in silence; Azula with her cloak covering her face and the Captain carrying the body of the unconscious prince. Despite their precautions and cover of dark, the unlikely pair did not notice the two pairs of eyes following their every move.

Azula could see the lighted path of the gardens up ahead but slipped herself and the Captain into the shadows of the trees. Being such a late hour the gardens were empty but the Fire Nation girl was not taking chances. "There's a spot near the edge of the lake where a tree blocks most of the view of the park," Azula lowered her voice but still spoke with her normal demanding tone. "Roll him in so there is no noise," she turned to leave but paused as an afterthought. "You did tie the rocks to his legs, right?" she turned her head slightly and raised an eyebrow at the man.

The Captain felt a sweat break out on his forehead. "Y-yes, of c-course, Azula," he stuttered. She had the ability to make even grown men shake.

"I didn't even think a person such as you could mess this up. So don't," she commanded before disappearing into the shadows.

The Captain shook his head trying to shake the eerie feeling that girl gave off. He slowly walked over to the large and partly hidden tree to finish his job. With his strong arms he lowered Zuko onto the dark green ground. The Captain looked around for some rocks, since he lied to Azula about the rocks in the first place. The burly man found two near the edge of the lake and shoved them right in Zuko's pockets.

Zuko groaned and slightly moved even in his unconscious state.

Not wasting anymore time the Captain rolled Zuko right into the lake. There was no splash, no flying water, no sound. All that was seen was the water ripple as the body fell through and sunk to the bottom. "Good riddance," the Captain spat and hunched off into the trees.

The instant the Captain was out of sight something did splash into the water causing water to spray and waves to shake the surface. The Captain heard the noise and was tempted to go back to make sure everything went okay, but he shrugged. It was out of his hands.

Aang swam down after Zuko's falling body as fast as he possibly could. He could see fine underwater, a helpful Avatar trick, but despite being an air bender he could only hold his breath a few minutes longer than most people. Zuko was falling fast and hit the bottom sending the underwater mud flying about them. Aang reached his friend's side in no time. The only catch was, Aang couldn't do a thing unless Zuko asked for it. The young Avatar grabbed the front of Zuko's robes, pulling him off the ground. The raven haired boy's head flopped to the side lifelessly. His eyes were still closed but his mouth wide open.

"Zuko!" Aang bubbled, still holding in some air. "You have to tell me you want me to save you!" In a panic from knowing Zuko was incapable of speech at the moment, Aang shook the prince hard, causing Zuko's head to fall forwards and back. Aang decided that was as close to a yes as he was going to get. His eyes and arrow began to glow, bright blue light cutting through the lake. With a burst of water and air, Aang and Zuko shot through the surface and landed on the nearby shore where Momo and Appa were waiting anxiously. Quickly, Aang shot air at Zuko's chest. It wasn't elegant but it was all he could think of in a panicked state. Instantaneously, the dark haired and now sopping wet prince began to cough and spit up water. Aang stood where he was; his arms still up from bending as he watched Zuko cautiously.

Zuko leaned over on his side and coughed violently from the amounts of water that had filled up in his lungs along with the contents of his stomach.

With ears back in concern, Momo inched toward Zuko reaching a small arm out to him.

"Hey, Momo," Zuko wheezed as he brought his hand down on Momo's furry head.

The lemur made content noises.

"Are you feeling okay?" Aang asked still eyeing the prince with concern.

Zuko slowly sat himself up; making sure everything in his body was ready to stay down. "Yes, I'm okay now, Aang," the prince wiped his wet hair out of his face.

Appa, relieved Zuko was alive and well, stuck out his large tongue giving Zuko a long lick.

A chill went through Zuko's already cold and wet body. "Good to see you too," he chattered, the night breeze hitting him hard.

"Let me help!" Aang eagerly announced, noticing the cold prince. With a few bending moves, he sent another burst of air at Zuko, this time covering the prince's entire body.

Zuko was slightly caught off guard by the sudden wind and he fell backwards onto the ground.

Aang smiled sheepishly, "Sorry".

Zuko sat back up, his clothes and body dry. "No, thank you, Aang." He grazed his hands over his clothes. "Thank you for everything."

Aang plopped down on the ground. "It was nothing," he waved off bashfully. Aang wasn't one to do something for the attention or praise. "Why don't you take those rocks out," he changed the subject from himself as he gestured to the lumps in Zuko's pockets.

Zuko looked down at the lake, he was quite positive Aang had just rescued him from drowning considering someone had left him here to die but how he got here to drown and why was beyond the prince's knowledge. He reached in one of his pockets to empty the heavy rocks out. "What happened?" he asked incredulously as he got the other rocks out.

Aang opened his mouth to explain but was cut off by Zuko's widening eyes as something clicked in his hazy mind.

"Azula!" he snapped, jumping to his feet. Her face jumped into Zuko's mind, right before she knocked him out.

"You know that crazy lady?" Aang floated up to his feet.

Zuko placed both his hands over his face. If there was one person he never wanted to see again it was Azula. "She is the daughter of the Fire nation's Royal Advisor. We grew up together," he let out a sigh and removed his hands to look at Aang. "I think mentally deranged would be more appropriate."

"I followed her here. She's the one who had you dumped," Aang explained.

"That sounds like her," Zuko groaned. "And if she's here that means her just as charming father is here also." This was just perfect, he thought. His life was finally trying to look up and then these two show up.

"You said he's an advisor, right?" Aang asked slowly, an idea forming in his head. "Since she is here, could it be her father is acting as advisor to General Iroh?"

Zuko paused as Aang's thought processed in his mind. "It is incredibly plausible, but," the raven haired boy walked closer to Aang, "They would never leave, their beloved homeland to live here." His eyes traveled back over to the now still lake. "They are up to something."

Aang looked hesitant; he wasn't one to jump to conclusions. "Could they have come here looking for you? I mean, she did try to kill you."

Zuko waved it off. "I am a banished prince, a nobody to them," he rubbed his face with his hand. "Her father, Oazi, is the one who banished me. He wouldn't travel out here just to kill me. Something else is going on here."

Aang looked at Zuko with compassion. He couldn't imagine how hard it must have been to be forced to leave his home by his own people. "Is he the one who…?" Aang trailed off, implying his question without offending his friend.

Zuko unconsciously raised his hand to his unscarred face. "Yeah, that was him. Like I said, he is just as charming as his daughter."

Aang watched Zuko closely. "Well," he started, "if she tried to kill you then you must be involved."

"Involved in what? I keep to myself," Zuko huffed, crossing his arms against his chest.

Momo, who had been listening patiently, covered his eyes with his little hands knowing where this conversation was headed.

"Not so much lately, Zuko," Aang told him hesitantly. "You have kind of been parading around the palace…with the princess…"

Zuko's head shot up. "Do you think whatever they are planning involves her?"

"I honestly don't know," Aang put his hands up in defense. "But I do know whatever it is involves you now."

Zuko looked over to Appa, who was munching on a nearby tree. "We need to get them out of the palace, if that's where they are."

Aang grinned; he could not turn down an adventure.

* * *

Katara had collapsed in her bed shortly after the prince left. Despite the late hour, she could not bring herself to sleep. The princess simply stared at the night sky through the veil surrounding her bed, feeling the goofy smile she knew would be plastered on her face for days to come. How fast things can change. In one day, she went from hating him to falling for him. She let out an uncharacteristic giggle. Thank the gods her brother was not here to see her; he would never let her live it down. Katara twisted a lock of her thick hair around her fingers. She just could not get over that fact that finally, _finally, _there might be someone she could actually like. Katara covered her mouth when she felt another girlish giggle coming on. A sudden knock on the door shook the brunette out of her daydreams.

"Katara?" a hesitant male called through the large door.

The princess was no longer mad at her brother but he sounded apologetic, she thought it would be to take advantage of this rare occasion. He knocked again but Katara made no move to open the door. She simply watched it with an amused smile.

"Look," Sokka sighed from behind the door. "I'm…I'm really sorry for what I've been saying to you lately. I never meant to make you upset." He paused. "Honestly, I've been so hostile towards these guys because…" he paused again, clearly uncomfortable announcing his feelings to a wooden door. "Because I didn't want to loose you but I understand that-"

Before he could finish the door swung open and his little sister was giving him a large hug. He was taken back at first, but once he realized that she was no longer mad, he hugged her back. He smiled, feeling confident again. "I mean I would rather him not be Fire Nation-" Sokka caught a look of his sister's slowly glaring eyes. "But! I am happy none the less with whoever you choose," he saved himself with a grin.

"Ah, look at this," a cheery voice called from behind them. "I do love seeing siblings getting along."

"What are you doing up, General Iroh?" Katara asked looking at the older man and stepping away from her brother before he opened his big mouth again.

"I was just taking a nighttime stroll," Iroh waved off with a grin.

Katara looked from Sokka's grinning face to Iroh's. She pointed a finger at the General. "He put you up to this didn't he!" she accused Sokka.

Sokka took a large step back putting his hands up. "No!"

Iroh had begun to inch away around the corner.

Katara's eyes bore into Sokka who was now trying to follow Iroh.

"Okay!" Sokka blurted out. "He did but! Only after I told him what I told you!"

Iroh peered around the corner as Sokka shakily watched his sister.

"Men," Katara sighed, and with a hint of a smile she turned back to her room. Before she could enter though, something large and white caught her eye. Flashes of her night with Lee tumbled around in her head as she slowly walked towards her balcony.

"Is that the Prince's…flying…thing?" Sokka asked unintelligently from Katara's door. Both he and Iroh were peering in from the hallway.

Appa landed smoothly on the floor of the balcony as Zuko rolled off the bison hitting the ground on his feet. Aang followed shortly, landing with more grace then the Fire Nation prince.

"Lee!" Katara called, not caring who was around, she much preferred that name. "What are you doing here?" She rushed forward to meet him in mild confusion but noticed something was off. He was paler then she could remember and the prince also had a bruise on his head that was definitely not there earlier. "Is everything okay?" her blue eyes swam in concern as she met him in her room. She instinctively reached a hand out to him.

Zuko took her outreached hand in his own as he got closer. "I need to speak with General Iroh. It's very important," he told her, his face grim.

Katara opened her mouth to demand to know what was going on but she was cut off.

"I'm right here, Prince Huojin," Iroh called in the room, stepping away from the door. "What is the matter?"

"Is Lord Oazi of the Fire Nation acting as your advisor? Along with his daughter, Azula?" Zuko asked with all the respectful authority he could muster without leaving Katara's side.

"Why, yes he is. He was sent with me when I received this assignment," Iroh nodded gravely. "He thought he would bring my niece with him to be able to teach her in politics."

"Azula tried to murder me tonight by having me drown," Zuko announced without much tact. As he watched Iroh's face darken, and Karata reached her hand out of his to clasp both her hands over her mouth in shock, Zuko mentally slapped himself for not thinking of a better way to state that.

"Why in the world would they do that!" Sokka, who had been listening by the door, walked over to the congregation of people in the center of the room. "Not that I like them at all, in fact Azula gives me the creeps but still what do they have to gain by killing their own prince?" he crossed his arms as he gave Zuko an inquiring look.

"Honestly, I could not tell you, but when I woke up, I was choking up a few lungfuls of water," Zuko snapped. He really didn't want to fight but they needed to believe him and soon; before Oazi realized he was still alive.

"It's true!" Aang piped up behind Zuko. The room turned to look at who they thought was a simple servant. "I was the one who rescued him, I saw the whole thing." Iroh, Katara, and Sokka continued to stare at the boy. "Um, Momo and Appa saw it too," he pointed swiftly at the two animals outside. "Not that they can talk or anything…"Aang trailed off, all eyes still on him.

"Why would we be lying about something like this?" Zuko asked. "They are my people too." As much as Zuko wanted to vomit all over the palace than say that, he needed to start being convincing.

"I believe the young prince," Iroh said, still watching Zuko carefully. "It is not something I would put passed my brother and his daughter, as much as it pains me to say that." Iroh closed his eyes and sighed. "We shall take Oazi and Azula into the custody of the guard and question them to see why they are after you, Prince Huojin. Do you have any idea why?"

"No, sir, none at all," Zuko responded.

Iroh took a deep breath. It was obvious the older man did not like any of this situation. "Sokka, go round up the nearest guards you can find and bring them back here as soon as possible.

Sokka puffed up his chest with self importance before nodding to the General and taking off down the hall.

Katara had composed herself from her original shock. It really wasn't that hard picturing Oazi killing anyone. He was probably the most repulsive man she knew. The blue eyes princess sent a quick glance at Zuko, who was still watching Iroh. What she didn't understand was, why him?

"Oazi!" the General roared knowing very well his scheming brother would not be too far away. It could be that Azula was working on her own agenda but with a heavy heart, Iroh thought not.

"Are you sure that will work? The palace is actually quite-" Katara was cut off by the sight of Oazi in the doorway. His creepiness never ceased.

"You called, _General_," Oazi drawled upon entering the room. Despite priding himself on being composed at all times, Oazi's eyes widened at the sight of Zuko and Aang. "You!" he hissed involuntarily.

Iroh caught Oazi's sudden exclamation but pushed it to the back of his mind. "Oazi, where is your daughter?" he demanded, stepping in front of Oazi's glaring eyes.

The dark haired man was still staring at Zuko with slight disbelief; Azula never failed any of her missions. And that boy behind Zuko…

"Oazi!" Iroh snapped, commanding his younger brother's attention.

"What?" Oazi spat as he turned on Iroh. "I have not seen the girl all day or night. Now, may I return to my quarters? This is rather inconvenient." His golden eyes floated back to Zuko and Aang who were watching the exchange quietly.

"No, brother, I do believe different arraignments are in order," Iroh sighed darkly, and not without a hint of sorrow.

Oazi had heard the guards before they even entered the room. "May I ask what the reason is for this?" he hissed as the guards grabbed a hold of his arms.

"For the attempted murder of Prince Huojin!" Sokka announced as he jumped into the center of attention, throughing his hand in the direction of Zuko.

Oazi could not help but smirk as realization dawned on him. "Prince _Huojin_, huh."

Zuko swallowed hard under Oazi's stare, a stare he had been victim to many times before. The young prince knew Oazi saw right through him.

Iroh turned from his brother to Zuko and his friend. "Aang, did you see this man at all while Prince Huojin was knocked out?"

The boy shyly stepped forward. "No, sir, just the girl."

Iroh looked back to Oazi's now smirking face. Iroh had no doubt whatever Azula is acting on Oazi had some sort of part in it. "Guards," Iroh commanded. "Send him to a prisoner holding cell and send word around to keep all eyes out for his daughter Azula."

The guards saluted and began to walk Oazi away, holding him as tightly as they could. Even the palace guards were afraid of the advisor.

Oazi continued to stare at Zuko before moving his gaze to Aang. "I know what you are, boy," the Fire Nation advisor cackled softly before being taken out of view.

Aang's young eyes followed the man out. He knew exactly what Oazi had meant, for himself and for Zuko. "Maybe it would be best if we left…" Aang started to whisper to Zuko but when he looked over, the prince was paying no attention to Aang. His golden eyes were securely on the princess, who wasn't looking too happy.

Sokka, on the other hand, looked positively giddy as apprehending the bad guy with his own hands. Well, in Sokka's mind at least.

"I can't believe you," Katara turned on Zuko who instinctively took a step back from her. He very well knew how menacing she could be. The prince opened his mouth in confusion but was cut off. "I can't believe just when I actually start to like you, you go and get yourself almost killed!"

Iroh and Sokka watched on with wide eyes as Zuko started to sputter excuses in a very unprincely manner. Before anyone could intervene for the sake of Zuko, Katara had abandoned all anger and turned to him quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The raven haired boy still donned his rather confused face but slowly moved his arms to wrap around her as well. "I will do my best to stay away from murderous people for you, princess," he chuckled into her hair causing a smile from Katara.

"Well it's about time!" Iroh exclaimed shaking off his General façade. He slapped a sullen looking Sokka on the back, causing the boy to wobble.

"Yeah, it's great," he mumbled while trying to rub his now sore upper back.

Iroh looked past the prince and the princess to Aang, who was watching the couple awkwardly and kept glancing towards where Oazi was last seen. Despite being excited for the princess, turmoil filled his mind. This was far from over and he knew things would go much worse before anything got better.

**There you have it: plot plot ploooooot. We only have 2 max chapters left! I started this story on such a whim, I can't believe I've gotten this far. I did notice one thing when I was editing, I'm not sure how Zuko's pants were staying up with all the rocks in them. But there are some things I don't even care to question :D I hope you guys enjoyed it! And any anime fans out there, go check out the awesome anime's I mentioned up top! :D Reviews make me check my blackberry like a mad women so please review all you want! **

**-Lyssa ^^**


	10. The Truth

**Hello, dearies ^^ I am so sorry this took so long. omg. I've recently become super obsessed with **_**Fullmetal Alchemist**_** (because of that, I have noticed my strange love for dark haired men who have the ability to use fire and have facial scars…on the same side. I may need to do some funky crossover here) and tumblr (my account is LyssaLaa soooo if you have an account too…:D ). It's a bad mix. So I went to work with my boyfriend the other night and sat in his car for five hours away from the internet so I could get this done. And I did! Its super kinda drama and angsty though. I love you, Disney, I truly do, but stop making everyone fall in love within two seconds! It's so difficult to make a good story with it. Seriously! It will all be better next chapter of course, but deception can only last for so long. I hope you enjoy it! ^^**

**ps. It's the longest chapter I have written so far. I got a little carried away. XD**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, not even a little bit. Nor do I own Aladdin. The people who do are a far ton richer than me.**_

Chapter 10: The Truth

"I can't believe Sparky is a prince," Toph whistled as she sat on Katara's balcony railing, her back to the city below her.

"I can't believe you actually know him as Sparky," Katara laughed in response looking over the gardens next to her friend.

"Hey, I saved that boy's ass so many times then he probably cares to admit," Toph leaned back a bit over the edge, letting the wind blow around her. "I can call him whatever I want."

Katara laughed again, the cool wind hitting her face. The two noble girls had decided to sit out on the balcony during the afternoon before they were called to dinner, which Toph was staying for.

"So," the dark haired girl started her tone full of an implication that made Katara raise her eyebrows in curiously. "Are you and Sparky gonna take the plunge?"

The princess quickly looked away, a blush forming in her cheeks at the connotation of marriage. "I-I'm not sure what you mean," she stuttered out.

"Oh please, Sugar Queen," Toph boomed, throwing a punch at the princess's shoulder. "You know exactly what I mean but I will repeat it so we are clear." She dramatically cleared her throat before continuing. "Are you and Sparky going to get married?"

Toph saying it out loud made Katara's heart pound in her chest. "I don't know, Toph! I only just met him," she spurted out nervously. Not to say the idea was not appealing, it was too appealing and that is what scared Katara.

"It's been, what, a week since your little outing, am I right?" Toph asked as she leaned into the brunette.

Katara simply answered, "Yes."

"And you've been spending quit a lot of time with said prince since, am I correct?"

Katara hesitated but nodded. "Yes…"

"And this 'whole meeting the suitors' has always had the intention of finding you a husband?"

The waterbender didn't even feel like answering. She knew exactly where her earthbending friend was headed.

"And you've finally found a prince you actually like," Toph slapped Katara on the shoulder. "I would say you are all set to save the date!"

Katara couldn't help but swallow hard, this was happening a little too fast for her liking. The brunette laughed unenthusiastically. Katara knew very well Toph was only teasing her. There was no one she knew that was less interested in marriage than Toph, mostly just to spite her parents. Katara did like Lee, very much. In fact with each passing day she wondered if she was beginning to feel more than just liking him.

"Better you than me!" the blind girl cheered with a grin.

* * *

The dungeons of the palace were deep in the belly of the estate. Down thin winding stairs, fire and lanterns lit the way so no one would fall or trip on the occasional rat that lived down there. Oazi was locked up in a high security cell with thick iron bars. His hands were bound tight and away from each other to prevent any bending of any sorts. His legs were chained to the floor with nothing around him he could use as a weapon or to get out. It had been relatively dark since the guards left him, leaving only the slight dripping of the water on the walls for a sound. He had been waiting patiently for a flickering of a lantern and the sounds of footsteps to come to him. When it finally did he was nothing less than annoyed.

"What took you so long," he snapped at the female figure who was now standing in front of his cell.

"Patience, Father," Azula grinned, relishing in her current position of being in control.

"Just get me the hell out of here," he snapped. "You have no right to be smirking when that brat is still very much alive."

Azula reached down to the locks that held Oazi at bay. With a swift movement the locks began to turn red with heat. She snapped them off with ease. "I apologize for that," she nodded still smiling smugly. "Yet because he returned to the palace I do believe we have found out some dear information."

"That boy with Zuko is the Avatar, I am sure of it," Oazi informed his daughter as she walked over to burn the locks that held his hands and feet off. "The staff must be stored somewhere in his room."

"What good luck," Azula smirked as Oazi rose to his feet. "Zuzu and the water tribe brat are about to announce their _betrothal_ to the city. What better timing. He won't be around. We can grab the staff and break some hearts along the way," she laughed menacingly.

Oazi grabbed the lantern out of her hands. "Then what the hell are we waiting for?"

* * *

Aang sat contently on his bed airbending an apple around the room which Momo was leaping about trying to get at. Zuko had his balcony doors open, letting the breeze blow into the room and over the bed he was laying on. Normally, he spent as much time as he could with Katara but Toph had stolen her away from him today leaving him with Aang and his thoughts. Despite the fact he loved being with Katara and couldn't shake the feeling he was falling in love with her, he knew this whole find a prince scenario was to marry the princess. That scared him just a bit. Zuko was shaken out of his thoughts as Momo crashed to the floor, apple in hand.

Aang chuckled before turning his attention to the firebender. "Hey Zuko…" the young Avatar seemed hesitant which was unlike him.

Zuko looked over. "What is it?"

"Well," Aang shifted on the bed. "I don't mean to sound rude…"

Zuko cut him off with a good humored laugh. "You never are, Mr. Raised by Monks."

The young boy didn't even crack a smile from Zuko's teasing. "Well, you are all set with the princess now and everyone likes you here and I've given you your wishes so I was wondering if you could wish me free?" Aang blurted out in one breath with a hopeful smile.

Zuko let Aang's request sink into his mind. He had promised him hadn't he? The prince sighed and sat up on the soft mattress.

Aang was still watching him with wide, innocent eyes.

After everything the boy had done for Zuko, the young man could not help but feel incredible guilt. He ran a hand through his thick hair, a nervous habit he had since childhood. "I can't, Aang."

The boy's face fell, his brown eyes portraying a feeling of sad betrayal.

"It's not that I don't want to!" Zuko backtracked putting his hands up. "I just need you still."

Aang tried to give Zuko a smile but failed miserably. "Yeah, it's okay," he answered sadly while slipping off his bed.

"No, Aang, really," Zuko tried again, seeing his friend's face. "I think they want me to marry her but we are just kids. Not to mention if they find out anything about who I really am. I still need you."

Aang had stopped short of the corner of the room where his staff stood up against the wall. He turned to Zuko again and gave a forced smile. "Its fine, Zuko. I understand. I'm just going to go in here for a while," Aang reached out for his staff as it started to glow.

"Aang, wait," Zuko started to get up and go after him but by the time the prince grabbed the staff Aang was already locked inside. "Aang, come on, I didn't mean anything by it," he spoke to the staff.

No response.

"Aang?" Zuko tried again.

Still no response.

"Fine, be that way," Zuko muttered and threw the staff down an Aang's bed.

"Prince Huojin?" a voice and a knock sounded at the door.

Zuko jumped slightly at the sudden sound and went to open the door.

"Dinner is served," a kindly maid smiled at him as she curtsied in a greeting.

"Thank you," Zuko nodded as he stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

The maid watched him as he walked away. "Is Master Aang not attending?"

The young prince turned his head with a slightly forced smile. "He isn't feeling well tonight."

The maid bowed in acknowledgement before she continued to escort the Fire Nation Prince to the dining room in silence.

Zuko, despite his momentarily feeling of frustration at the inanimate object Aang had hidden in, felt extremely guilty. He had promised his new friend his last wish would be to free him but Zuko wasn't lying at all when he said he still needed Aang. The Avatar was gifted with thinking on the spot, something Zuko was not all that good at. He felt another pang at in his chest. He was keeping Aang around for the sole reason of keeping up this charade, and deceiving Katara. The prince had to refrain himself from groaning aloud. What had he gotten himself into? Aang was right. He should just tell her the truth; she may hate him but lying to someone you care about was no way to live. Especially, if you are potentially going to marry said person. Instead of another nervous pain, this time he felt sick to his stomach. The dark haired boy was snapped out of his thoughts when the maid opened the large doors to the dining room for him.

"Thank you," he nodded before entering the large and ornate room. The palace cooks were busy bring food to the long oak table in the center of the room from the kitchen which resided through the double doors in the back of the room.

Iroh was sitting at the head of the table, eyeing all the food with a hungry face. Sokka's eyes were also gazing around the room, at the maid who was pouring the tea. Zuko's eyes met large blue ones that had been obviously waiting for him.

Katara could help but smile when she saw Lee walking slightly awkwardly into the room. Despite being royalty, he never seemed at home with this life. Not that she could blame him.

"Hey, Sparky!" Toph boomed when she felt the presence of her friend.

"Hey, Toph," Zuko greeted back with a smile as he took his seat next to Sokka, who was still staring after a certain maid. He gave the brunette sitting across from a smile as he moved the napkin from the table to his lap.

"Are you okay, Sweetness? Your heart rate just increased by quite a lot," Toph asked with a knowing smile.

"Toph!" Katara hissed at the girl turning her head to the sitting next to her to try to hide her blush.

Iroh watched on in amusement as Katara continued to find anything to look at but the boy across from her while Zuko tried hard not to laugh at her utter embarrassment. The kind hearted General decided he should step in to help the young princess out. "Prince Huojin, where is Master Aang tonight?"

"Uh," Zuko started very ineloquently. "He wasn't feeling very well so I told him to get some rest and if was hungry later we could get him something to eat."

Iroh nodded with a smile. Prince Zuko still couldn't lie to save his life. "How very kind of you."

Once the maids and the cooks left the dining room, Sokka was brought back to reality as he looked at his sister. "What's wrong with her?"

Toph let out another burst of laughter as Katara furiously began to get red again.

"Okay, okay," Iroh announced with a chuckle. "Everybody, you can begin to pass the food around to start our wonderful dinner together."

As normal, Sokka was the first one to grab the beginning dish that would circle around to everyone at the table.

"Now, while we eat tonight I am afraid I must talk business as well," Iroh told the young adults before taking a sip of his tea.

"Awww," Toph groaned. "General Iroh, it's supposed to be fun here."

"I do believe you have fun no matter where you go, Miss Bei Fong," Iroh answered with a small smile.

"This is true," Toph shrugged and put some food on her plate.

"What kind of business are we talking about?" Sokka asked before taking a large amount of various foods in his mouth.

"It would be about these two," he answered with a gesture to Zuko and Katara.

The two immediately stopped what they were doing with a glance at each other. Oh, they knew what was coming.

"I have spoke with your father, Katara, about this situation," Iroh began while he accepted the next dish of food from a slightly shaking Katara. "He was quite delighted to know Prince Huojin's nationality hoping that a union would help bring together the nations."

Zuko practically swallowed a chicken bone. This had to be one of the most awkward conversations he had been privy to in his seventeen years. He casually glanced over at Katara who looked the same way. Toph on the other hand never looked happier.

"Of course, he was happy to know that his daughter had found someone that she cared for," Iroh continued in-between bites.

"Did he say anything about me?" Sokka asked early, his initial dislike of Katara and Zuko being together had gone away quite quickly once he realed Zuko was quite handy with sword fighting and could help him out with it.

"Hey, Snoozles, don't interrupt the man. I want to hear more," Toph threw a bit of her bread at Sokka's head. This was why she loved to eat here. General Iroh did not expect her to act like a lady, so she didn't. "Continue, General," Toph nodded.

Iroh once again was forced to hold in laughter at this serious moment. "So, your father wanted to set a date for you to…" Iroh stopped when he saw the mortified looks on the teen's faces. "I told him that was rushing it a bit."

"Did you talk to Prince Huojin's family too?" Katara asked trying anything to hold off what Iroh was getting to.

Zuko's face snapped up. He didn't even think about having a fake family too. He tried to tell himself this was exactly why he needed Aang but it only made him feel guilty again.

"Yes, I spoke with them as well and they feel the same way," Iroh answered with a glance over at Zuko.

The young prince felt his heart stop. He was so utterly busted. How could he think he could ever fool General Iroh.

"Both families would at least like the both of you to make an announcement to the people," the General finished.

"An announcement of what?" Zuko asked trying to hold back the shaking in his voice.

Iroh gave the boy a pitied look. It was quite clear the two genuinely loved each other already, he could tell that. Yet they were still young and marriage can be a frightening thing for grown adults. "Of betrothal."

Sokka spit out this tea. "What!"

"Have you not been paying attention this whole time, Snoozles!" Toph snapped, as she stared down at her now spit and tea covered food.

"I just thought he was talking about them just liking each other!" Sokka responded defensively.

Toph was about to retort but was cut off. "Enough!" Iroh boomed his voice serious. "If you two are done eating, I would appreciate it if I could speak with Katara and Huojin alone."

Sokka got up and left through the kitchen doors right away. He could get more food in there from Suki and he didn't want to hear anything else about his little sister getting married. Especially before him.

Toph grumbled and followed him to replace the food Sokka spit on. "Just when the conversation starts to get juicy," she sighed before exiting.

Iroh sighed and rubbed his temples with his fingers. He had kept Sokka and Toph in the conversation to lighten the mood, but they weren't helping any. "This is a very confusing situation for the both of you I am sure."

Zuko and Katara still weren't looking at each other.

"You both are very young and have long lives to live. A decision such as marriage may seem like we are taking away your own choice or even the rest of your lives," the gray haired man tried to explain. "But I wouldn't have agreed if I hadn't seen something between the two of you."

Zuko slowly looked up from his plate intending to look at Iroh but ended up catching Katara's eyes instead.

"It can be as long of a betrothal as you two want and if either of you want to seriously break the betrothal I will do what I can," Iroh told them with serious eyes. He didn't honestly think it would come to that but if it made them feel better than he would say it. "Okay?"

The two were still looking at each other as they nodded.

"Alright," he clapped his hands to break the tension. "If you are all done then you can be dismissed from the table. Be prepared to make a public appearance sometime as soon as you are ready for tonight. I will be waiting down here for you."

Neither one of them were all that hungry anymore so Katara stood up from the table slowly. She started to leave but turned back around. "Thank you, Iroh," she gave him a small smile.

"Anything for the princess," he smiled at her.

Zuko also began to stand up as he watched the waterbender leaving the room. He had started to follow her when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"It has been said that honestly is the most important trait in a relationship. I suggest it become something you live by, Nephew," the always wise General advised.

"Yes, Sir," Zuko nodded without looking at him. He felt his body clench up when Iroh acknowledged their true relation. He had gone for so long reminding himself he had no family.

Iroh removed his hand and the dark haired prince walked the short distance to the large doors. He pushed them open and began the trip back to his room to get changed. He brought his hands up to his face and pushed them through his hair. General Iroh was right, just like Aang, and Zuko knew it. He had to tell Katara the truth before she was forever bonded to a man who wasn't real. "She's going to hate me," he groaned. Katara was definitely the kind of girl who would not like to be lied to; especially about something as serious as, well, who you are. He owed the truth to her though. Katara hadn't held back about herself and here he was completely pretending to be someone he wasn't. Zuko looked around each hallway before he entered it. There was no way he wanted to bump into her just yet, though it would probably help before they told the whole city about their betrothal. When Zuko reached his room he hoped Aang would be out so he could talk to him. No luck. The staff was still laying on the Avatar's bed. He reached in his closet to change into better clothes.

"Hey, Katara," he muttered to himself, tossing his shirt off. "I'm really not who you think I am. I mean, I'm not a mass murderer or anything though I am of the Fire Nation and they don't have the best track record." Zuko sighed as he continued to forcefully throw clothes off and on. "Okay, what I mean to say is I'm not really Prince Huojin. I'm still a prince. Well, kind of. I _was_ a prince. Until I had had my face burned off and was banished from my country. That's why I'm in Ba Sing Se. It's cause…I'm a total loser." Zuko groaned miserably. This was not going to go over well. He glanced over at the staff that hadn't moved. Momo seemed to have disappeared too. He would have to do this by himself. The terrified prince walked to the door. "I'm sorry, Aang, I will make it up to you." He stepped outside and began to walk towards the main gates of the palace. He tried to put on a brave face but it wasn't looking so well.

"You aren't looking so good," a female voice popped up behind him causing Zuko to practically jump out of his skin. He whipped around to see Katara standing awkwardly in the hallway. For a moment, he forgot all the stupid words he didn't know how to say. All he knew is she looked stunning in the light blue dress she wore, her brown hair down around her face and body with multiple small braids decorating it. "You looked beautiful," his mouth rushed out.

Katara felt her face getting a little hot as she walked towards him. "I tried to find you before this but I…" she trailed off nervously.

Zuko couldn't help but smile. "I know how you feel," he held out his arm for her.

With a grin she slipped her arm through it as they begin to walk.

"Ther-there's something I have to tell you," Zuko stuttered, his heart beginning to race again.

She turned her face towards his.

He could feel a sweat break out on his forehead under her gaze. "I'm…I'm not who you-" he tried but Katara cut him off by reaching up to take his face in both her hands. She pressed her lips to his to get him to stop talking.

Zuko was shocked to say the least. He had kissed her plenty of times since that night but she never initiated it like that. Not that he was complaining. Once he got over the initial shock he felt his body melt into hers, his hands finding her waist and pulling her closer as he molded his lips with hers.

She pulled away slightly out or breath and rested her head on his forehead. "We've only know each other for a little bit I know and this is so crazy to be practically engaged already," she rushed out before her nerves got to her. "But we can take this time together and I can get to know you better and you can get to know me better," she gave him a small smile. "I'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Zuko could only nod, his stomach still in his throat.

"Good," she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She let her firm grip of him go and snaked her arm through his again.

"Katara, I-" he tried again once he could think straight again but once again he was cut off, this time by General Iroh.

"Ah! There you are, come along, you two," Iroh smiled at them. Katara for one looked much better; she was smiling the happiest woman she could be. Zuko still was looking like he was going to throw up. Despite Iroh's smile, he couldn't help but be worried.

* * *

Azula knocked on the room that Zuko was staying in. "I've come to take your laundry, Prince Huojin," she faked a high pitched voice of a maid being as kind as she could sound.

Even Oazi twitched at how awful it sounded. "Either he's not here or he wasn't fooled by your horrid acting," he grunted before kicking the door in.

Azula scowled at him. "Because being kind is what I'm good at."

Oazi wasn't even looking at her anymore. There was the staff, laying out in the open on the bed. The tall man reached over for it and held it lightly in his hands. He knew what to do to get the Avatar to come out but he didn't even need to trace the designs, it started to glow blue all on its own.

Azula had come up next to him, the blue reflecting on her greedy face.

Aang's body formed right next to the staff but his back was two the duo. "Look, Zuko, I heard what you said and I…." the young avatar's eyes doubled in size when he turned around to see Oazi and Azula standing there. "You!" he shuttered, knowing just how badly he had let down Zuko.

"Zuzu is not your master anymore," Azula snickered at the boy's face.

"Come with me, Avatar, we have a job to do," Oazi grabbed onto Aang's arm and began to drag him with them.

"Yes…Master," Aang responded softly, the most utter heartbreak ringing through his words.

* * *

Iroh was busy fixing anything out of place he could see on Zuko much to the boy's annoyance as Katara watched on with a wide grin. "Okay! We are all good to go!" Iroh cheered. "I will go out and get everything ready for you." He gave the couple a thumbs up before exiting through the main doors out into the entrance garden.

Zuko looked over at Katara who was still giggling over Iroh's acute attention to Zuko's appearance. He wanted to smile and laugh with her but he needed to tell her; he had to. "Katara," he tried for the third time. "I really need to tell you something."

"Then go ahead," she smiled encouragingly.

It was then he realized that he loved her. That ever trusting, ever understanding look that came straight from her heart. He faltered on his wording. "I…"

Katara's face showed the concern she was starting to feel. "What's the matter, Lee?"

Zuko opened his mouth to speak when he noticed Katara's emotions had gone from concerned to angry as she glanced over his shoulder.

"What are you doing here!" she snapped.

Zuko whirled around and came face to face with Oazi. Azula was trailing behind looking just a cocky as ever. The firebender automatically felt his body slip into a defense pose. His heart sank when he saw Aang being dragged behind Oazi. "No," Zuko whispered. "Let him go! Aang, I wish for you to get out of here!" No more could he think about himself, never again would he put himself first. He should have learned that a long time ago.

Oazi merely laughed. "You are not his master anymore."

"What's going on here?" Katara demanded as she stood next to Zuko. "Guards! Arrest these people, and let the boy go!"

The Fire Nation advisor and his daughter where in hysterics as the Captain of the guard came out from a nearby hallway, grapping Katara instead of Oazi.

"No!" Zuko yelled reaching for her but a flash of fire distracted him. The fire latched on around his writs causing him to fall down on his knees in pain.

"Leave him alone! Lee!" Katara cried trying to get away from the snickering man who was holding her tight.

"Lee? Huojin? You have quite the list of names, young prince, don't you?" Oazi grinned walking closer to the boy who was trying to stay still and not have his writs bump against the flames. "Your little girlfriend doesn't know who you really are does she?"

"You leave her out of this!" Zuko snapped angrily, accidentally brushing the flames in his rage.

"But this is far to fun, Zuzu," Azula laughed from her spot near Katara.

"How about we let her in on our little secret, hmm?" Oazi let go of Aang's arm and shoved him towards the dark haired boy.

"What is he talking about?" Katara stopped struggling and looked over with wide eyes at Zuko.

The prince looked up at Aang before turning to Katara. "I'm so sorry," he apologized knowing it would never be enough.

"Avatar," Oazi announced. "I wish that you will show Prince _Huojin's _true identity for the world to see."

Katara's face paled. "Wh-what?"

Zuko had never seen Aang look so sad. The boy didn't say a word as his arrows and eyes began to glow blue.

Zuko felt a strong wind blow around him as he knew what was happening. He closed his eyes and braced himself until the wind stopped. He slowly looked down and saw he was wearing the crimson and black robes he was banished in. He was also having difficulty seeing out of his right eye. He didn't have to feel his skin to know his scar was back.

"You see, little princess," Oazi's voice made Zuko look back up, he couldn't bring himself to even glance at Katara. "You've been thoroughly deceived. This is not who you know has Prince Houjin, while he was a prince of the Fire Nation, yes, he was banished for speaking far out of line during a war meeting. He had to participate in an Agni Kai, or a duel if you please. Young Prince Zuko here could not stand to fight against his father and fell to the ground like the pathetic prince he was or shall I say is," Oazi smirked before continuing. "His father didn't even want to be bothered by having such a disobedient son," Oazi paused for a moment to glance at the fallen boy. "Not that my feelings have changed." He walked over to the princess who was watching in disbelief. "I gave him that scar so he would never forget what he had done. Then I banished him far from his home. Not only that, I banished him from his own family. We don't need people like him in our land."

Zuko's gaze had fallen back to the floor. He noticed wet spots on his lap. He hadn't even noticed the tears that fell from his eyes. He felt like he was that twelve year old boy again, the one he never wanted to be again but could never escape.

"You're his father?" Katara whispered in disbelief.

"Was. Never from that day did I consider him to be any son of mine," he responded with such heartlessness that Katara couldn't help but feel her heart break.

"Zuzu was always a little on the pathetic side," Azula snickered. "Nothing has changed."

Aang had fallen to the floor as he watched the scene unfolding around him. "Why didn't you say something?" he directed at Zuko softly.

"There was nothing to say," the young man shrugged tonelessly. "They aren't my family."

"Iroh!" Katara chocked out. "General Iroh!" she screamed hoping he could hear her. This needed to end.

The main doors opened and Katara breathed out a sigh of relief. It did not last long. It was General Iroh all right but he was also being held down by guards.

The General's eyes had turned sad as he saw Aang in a state of complete shock of what he had been forced to do, Katara's normally strong face fall with any hope she had, and Zuko looking so much like he had that day he was forced to leave his country alone. "What have you done, Oazi," Iroh sighed sadly.

"Chain them up in the throne room," Oazi commanded of the guards. "As for Zuko here," Oazi gave the boy a sick smile. "He is to be banished from the city. Take him to the far gates and make sure he doesn't come back."

Zuko didn't think anything could be as bad as when he was banished from the Fire Nation but as he summoned his last once of courage to look at Katara's watering eyes, he realized there could be. "I'm sorry," was all he could

"No!" Katara screamed as they began to drag her away. "Leave him alone!" The Captain of the guard held the fighting girl tightly but she managed a look over at the fallen prince who was watching her in utter defeat. "Zuko!" The name felt foriegn on her lips but strangely right at the same time. She was soon out of his sight.

Zuko felt a fire build up in his body. She heard and acknowledged his past and still called for him. He felt the guards tug on him as they lifted the boy and began to drag him away.

Oazi grabbed onto Aang to take the Avatar with him but not before Aang got a look at large yellow eyes peering around the corner of the nearby hallway. The boy gave the lemur a nod.

Oazi tossed the Aang to Azula who grinned while she latched on his arms fiercely.

"Well done, boy," Oazi smirked while they watched down the grand hallway to the throne room. "Thanks to you we got that brat out of the way. Something my own daughter couldn't do."

Azula frowned, her face turning dark but never let go of Aang. It wasn't until they pushed open the doors of the lavished throne room that Azuala tossed the young avatar to the floor.

Aang looked up with saddened eyes to see Iroh and Katara chained to a nearby pillar, their arms bound tightly up.

"Now, Avatar," Oazi announce while stepping up to the throne that has always belonged to the king. "I wish for you to make me the King of the Earth Nation."

His commanding tone made Aang look over to the tall dark haired man. Aang knew that look in his eyes; he had seen it in everyone of his previous masters. Zuko being the only exception. The boy merely nodded as blue light filled the room, blinding all the guards who had turned to Oazi's side, even Iroh and Katara had to close their eyes. When the light died down, Oazi was sitting on the throne, wearing the earth tones of the Earth Nation and a gold crown adorned his head.

"Ah, finally," he sighed contently running his thin fingers over the velvet armrests of the throne. "Azula!" he barked causing his daughter to jump to attention. "Go gather all the servants and bring them here."

"Yes, Father," she bowed her head with a wicked grin. The girl gestured for some guards to follow her.

"Boy, by my side now," Oazi waved Aang over impatiently.

Aang cast a sad glance at Iroh who was watching the avatar closely before standing next to Oazi's newly gained throne.

Iroh turned his head back to facing the wall the pillar they were attached to was near. The guards who had attached them left with Azuala leaving the pair alone. "Don't worry, Katara," he spoke lowly to the sniffling girl. "Toph and Sokka had left the palace before this all happened and I can assure you, you have not seen the last of Prince Zuko. This isn't over." Katara didn't say a word or move an inch her mind was far away in thought. Iroh shifted his glace to a servant's door that was place in the wall. He eyes were focused on a girl's face peering out at him. The two looked at each other for a moment before disappearing.

**Wow. What a beast of a chapter. Okay some notes. I have been going back and forth between keeping Zuko's family ties or breaking them like I said I was in chapter one. I saw an opportunity in this chapter to say true to the cartoon so I took it. The only problem is, there is no real lead up to it. So if it works for you/doesn't work PLEASE let me know. I wrote it both ways so I could change it. I would really like to know. Anyone out there asking why Oazi used one of his three wishes on humiliating Zuko? Well, putting aside that I couldn't remember Jafar's three wishes when I was writing, let's just say Oazi is an asshole. I apologize for all the kinda sappy talk of love and marriage. Disney likes to rush things making it verryyyy hard for me. So I hope it was all believable!**

**Please please please review and let me know. I put a lot of work into this chapter and I want to know what is good/what isn't so I can make it better. Also, I know jipped you of Zutara flirty getting to know you fluff. I have a bad tendency to just stick with the plot. If anyone wants a taste of what went during those times Toph mentioned, I am open to writing a one shot about it. ^^ Onnne more thinnnng. Next chapter is the end! If anyone wants a epilogue let me know so I can start planning it out. I love you guys!**

**-Lyssa ^^**


	11. The Rescue

**So how much do you want to all kill me /hides away from people throwing things. I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I just got easily distracted. By Fairy Tail some of you who have me on author alert surely noticed (an awesome anime ps if I have an anime people here). BUT HERE IT IS! Finally, right? It's been a while so I hope this is the finale that everyone wanted! The story will be officially complete after this chapter. It's been lovely, dears. Thank you so much for all of you who waited this long for me to finish! Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender BUT HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE KORRA STUFF? AHHH SO EXCITED. Aladdin also belongs to Disney. I watched it today and everything :D**_

Chapter 11: The Rescue

Zuko sat with his back against a nearby tree at the entrance of the forest, his eyes stayed on the main entrance gate to Ba Sing Se. He had no idea how long he had been out here considering the once more banished prince was knocked out shortly after he was dragged out of palace. The dark haired boy slammed the back of his head into the trunk of the thick tree. He had no idea what to do now; he couldn't just abandon them. Zuko knew better than anyone Ozai's cruelty and he wouldn't let anyone be subjected to that. Especially Aang, he didn't do anything wrong to deserve being a slave to that man and Katara, he couldn't just leave her there either. He let out an angry groan. Sitting here sulking would do nothing for anyone. His eyes tires to scan the large wall seeing if there was any way he could possibly get back in. Maybe if travelers came he could sneak in with them but who knew how long that would be. He needed to be back there now. "How could I be so stupid?" Zuko sighed laying his head back against the tree once more in defeat.

"Not quite sure, but it's not out of the ordinary is it, Sparky?" a female voice cackled behind him.

Zuko whipped his head around, nearly smashing it into the trunk of the tree, only to see Toph standing firmly on the ground, the large, hairy body of Appa behind her.

"How did you know?" Zuko stumbled to his feet rushing over to the smirking girl.

A familiar noise filled the air as Momo floated down to Zuko's shoulder, giving the boy an affectionate nudge. Zuko couldn't help but laugh.

"This little guy came after me and Sokka when he was taking me home," Toph answered leaning against one of Appa's legs. "Iroh had told me what to do just in case anything bad happened while that Ozai guy was around."

"That sounds like him," Zuko rubbed Momo's head as he thanked his Uncle's instincts a thousand times over in his head. Just a moment ago nothing could have looked bleaker, now they could formulate a plan.

"You mind telling us just what is going on?" another voice called.

Zuko looked up to see Sokka's head leaning over Appa's side.

"All we knew was to get the flying water buffalo and come find you, which Toph did, when we got a sign," Sokka explained vaguely. "We figured the little monkey thing freaking out on us was a good enough sign."

"I will explain what exactly happened on the way," the once prince responded. He jumped up on Appa's leg, offering a hand to Toph.

"Back in the air?" she groaned but took the hand to help her up.

"All you need to know right now is we have to get to the palace," Zuko urged to Sokka who had taken the reigns.

Sokka opened his mouth to question the dark haired boy. If his sister was in danger he had every right to know. Yet before he could even get the words out of his mouth, the fiery and determined look in Zuko's eyes made him reconsider. Maybe it was time to trust him.

"You know how long it took me to figure out how to get this buffalo thing to fly?" the water tribe boy shrugged instead of questioning motives.

"A long time," Toph snickered as she settled down on Appa's furry back.

"How was I supposed to know it was 'Yip Yip'! I mean, there are other-" Sokka's irritated speech was suddenly cut off by the air bison taking to the sky.

"Dare I even ask how he came to realize how he got Appa to fly in the first place?" Zuko muttered to Toph while Sokka flailed trying to get control over the bison once more.

"Don't even go there," the earthbender rolled her eyes in amusement.

Appa sailed far above the city, out of the sight of the guards no doubt looking for the missing beast. Momo chirped as he curled in the firebender's lap.

"I think you should tell us what happened now, Sparky," Toph sighed having long ago sensed the turmoil in this mysterious but kind hearted boy.

Sokka's ears perked up, looking over his shoulder. "I concur!"

Zuko's golden eyes gazed back at the two, his allies. Unexpected allies, yes, but allies none the less. "I screwed up. Badly."

* * *

Iroh had never seen a sadder sight in his life, next to when he watched Zuko's banishment. The palace was in shambles, the main throne room being the largest of their problems. The old General had been stripped of any respect he held. His brother had forced him to wear just the simple pants of a servant before chaining him to the side of his throne where Ozai was to "keep an eye on him." Iroh wasn't too concerned with himself though. It was the children he was most worried about. While he had no doubt that Sokka and Toph would find Zuko and come back, and that Suki would gather her own forces and go about what he had discussed with her when he first came to the Earth Kingdom. Aang and Katara were different stories. Aang didn't need to be chained; there was nothing he could do. The young Avatar was sitting on the steps near the throne, his head buried in his hands out of shame or guilt Iroh couldn't tell. He hadn't spoken a word to anyone the moment they were forced in here though. Katara was a bit more vocal about her imprisonment. She was chained to a nearby pillar but the restraints were long enough for the young princess to be able to pace around the area. Ozai had insisted she wear the skimpiest outfit that a servant owned. Iroh, who had come to consider the girl like his own daughter, was horrified for her.

The man in question was lounged on the throne was Azula nearby throwing grapes at all the servants she could.

"How long are we going to do this, Ozai," Iroh sighed, he had already tried to bend his way out of this mess but somehow his ever resourceful brother had found antibending restraints.

"I've told you already, dear Brother," Ozai drawled lazily. "Until the girl decides to stop being so stubborn and agree to marry me."

"You are out of your damn mind!" the brunette hissed from her spot hunched over on the floor.

Ozai shrugged. "Then we play this game for longer."

"Why do you even need her anymore? You have the whole country," Iroh nodded to the throne.

"Sure I have the title, which is all great but I do need the people to at least accept me so I can make some serious changes around here. The girl can help, they already like her."

Iroh couldn't believe what he was hearing. He closed his eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"Will you stop throwing those things at me!" Aang snapped turning his eyes back to the raven haired girl.

"Temper, temper, Avatar," Azula smirked before popping a grape in her mouth.

This was a complete disaster.

* * *

"Snoozles, do you have to be so outrageously loud?"

"I am not being loud, Toph, I am a master of stealth."

"More like the master of almost getting us caught with your loud breathing."

"I resent that comment."

"Guard! Guard!"

With a burst of light and heat the oncoming guards fell to the ground unconscious.

"Thanks, Sparky," Toph slapped him on the back. "At least we have someone who isn't completely useless."

"I do believe I knocked out the last guards!" Sokka waved his boomerang in the air.

"You said you sensed them in the throne room, Toph?" Zuko checked the hallway to make sure it was all clear.

"They are all there alright, with guards everywhere," she nodded grimly. "If you don't want to cause a scene, we are going to have to find a way in that is a little more inconspicuous."

The water tribe boy's face lit up at Toph's words. "I know the perfect way. Follow me." Without another word he was off, Toph and Zuko right on his trail.

* * *

"Katara, be a dear and bring me that tray of food," Ozai beckoned her with his long fingers. The brunette merely glared at him. "Oh don't be that way," without any hesitation he shot a blast of fire at Iroh's bare back.

Katara clapped her hands over her mouth as not to scream, as she watched Iroh hunch over yet never himself making a noise. Aang's weary eyes watched the scene in horror.

"Nice shot, Father," Azula noted, her golden eyes glowing.

"Shall I try again, Princess?"

"No," Katara spoke in a flat tone. She stood her feet, the shackles that bound her legs clanking as she moved. The waterbender was spared from having her hands bound but metal cuff were placed on her wrists that restrained any bending. Oazi had all of this all too well planned out. She picked up the metal tray that continued sweet delicacy made up by force in the kitchen. Azula attempted to trip the girl but Katara bitterly stepped over her. "Here," she grunted holding out the tray at arm's length.

Ozai tutted as he sat up in his throne. "You are going to have to come closer than that."

The brunette was incredibly tempted to just through the entire tray on his lap but she knew deep inside that would only bring more trouble to her and her friends. Ozai was staring at her expectantly, a knowing smile placed on his lips. Katara felt like her whole world was empty as she walked closer to him. A flash of light caught her eye from the window of the nearby kitchen door but she didn't dare turn her head. She carefully twitched her blue eyes to glance over at the door. She was never so happy to see her brother's eyes peering back at her. Mixed with the orange light she had seen flash by that could only mean one thing. The princess leaned forward and offered the plate to the man. "How is this?" she purred though a part of her desperately wanted to throw up.

The firebender eyed her suspiciously, as did Iroh and Aang who had turned to give her incredulous looks. "What are you playing at, girl?"

"What am I playing at?" Katara arched an eyebrow as she took one of the pastries off the tray and brought it up to his lips. "Maybe I just stopped fighting, hmm?"

Ozai still watched her closely but he took the dessert from her with his teeth; even Azula seemed shocked at what was playing out in front of her. Katara tried not to show that she had heard the kitchen door swing open slightly. "I suppose I don't care what your motives are as long as you do as I wish."

Katara laughed before slipping her body onto his lap; she made sure her back was to the kitchen area. The blue eyes girl had to hold in a grimace when he wrapped his arms around her waist. Katara was going to need to take the biggest and longest bath ever if she got out of this.

"I do believe you may need to make an announcement to the city soon, Azula," the dark haired man grinned trailing a fingerer up the waterbender's leg causing her skin to crawl.

"Yeah, whatever," the firebender grunted looking away, clearly disgusted with the scene herself.

Ozai seemed transfixed on Katara's eyes so much so that the girl hoped he didn't hear the distinct clank of Iroh's shackles being broken. It was no use. His sharp eyes glanced over at his older brother to see the man roll out of sight. "Guards!" Ozai bellowed standing up so fast that Katara toppled off of him and bounced down onto the main floor.

"Are you okay, Katara!" Sokka shouted from the other side of the room taking out a few of the guards that were placed in the throne room already.

The girl groaned as she attempted to get to her feet but she fell back down when the ground began to rumble. The main doors swung open as guards began to pour in.

"Alright! Bring it on!" shouted a very cheerful Toph poised and ready for battle.

Azula was already out in the crowd sending shots of fire at a now ducking Sokka. "You are a little outnumbered, don't you think?" she smirked sending another shot, just missing the Water Tribe boy's head.

"Never underestimate your opponents, Azula," Iroh came up behind her send fire right by her head.

The girl whirled around, her face furious. "You are a traitor, Uncle, you always have been."

"A traitor to what exactly?" the man easily avoided her oncoming attack. Azula didn't answer as she shot fire all around him.

"Katara!" a voice rang out in the brunette's ears. She blinked her eyes open to see Zuko's face leaning over hers. "Are you hurt?" he asked with a concerned look in his eyes while trying to get her to her feet.

"I'm fine, really," she coughed clutching her stomach that she had hit the steps with. "I'm just glad you guys are here. I can't help," the brunette gestured to the restraints on her arms with a frustrated growl.

"That's okay just go until Toph can get them off-"

"Zuko!" Katara interrupted him with a cry but it was too late. A furious Ozai had already picked the boy up from the back of his neck.

"I am going to make you wish you never came back here, boy," he hissed in Zuko's face before tossing him back to the hard marble floor. "Get up, and fight me. If you even can."

Zuko was not the boy he used to be. He was tired of being a coward, he was tired of running. With determination etched into his golden eyes. He took the same fighting pose that he had taken all those years ago, his father doing the same.

Sokka was attempting to take out as many people as he could, while Toph gleefully shot them around with the ground all around them. Yet the guards seemed never ending. Sokka couldn't help but wonder how long it took Ozai to con all of them to his side. His boomerang came back to his hand after knocking out yet another one. The problem was they didn't seem to be staying down for every long. These guys were like rocks. He was about to call over to Toph to up her power on the hits when something caught his eye. A few of the guards in the oncoming mob were disappearing; like they were getting snatched down into the ground. At first he thought it was some new bending that Toph was performing but a head of familiar hair popped through the crowd.

"Suki!" he thought his mouth would hit the floor.

The girl was still dressed like a maid as she took out the guard next to her. She looked over and waved to Sokka with a grin. The other palace maids could now be clearly seen using every part of their fluid bodies to knock out the offending men. If things couldn't get any more surprising today. Leave it to Iroh to make sure he had martial art expert maids on call at all times.

"Behind you, Sokka!" Suki shouted over to him.

In an instant, Sokka elbowed the man in the stomach before hitting him over the head. The man crumbled to the ground while Suki cheered him on from her spot. With a grin, he ran over to join her. The guards were staying down this time.

Katara watched in helpless horror at the scene around her. The maids, Sokka, and Toph were doing a great job with the guards. Azula and Iroh's battled was surprising well matched as they fought fire and electricity back and forth, lighting up the room. It was Zuko she was worried about; while he was managaing to get hits on Oazi, but everything his father hit him with sent the young firebender to the floor in pain. She wanted desperately to help him but had no way. No way to help anyone.

"It will be okay, Princess," a small voice echoed in her ear.

She turned her head to see the compassionate face of Aang by her side. "I can't help either, I can't do anything against my master's wishes," he rolled his eyes when he talked of the man who stole him away. "We just have to trust them," he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Katara nodded, her blue eyes filling with tears of anger and frustration. The metal around her wrists began to move causing the waterbender to scream in surprise. The pieces fell to the ground along with her foot restraints. Katara leaped to her feet only to see Toph standing nearby sending a large rock at an oncoming man.

"You're welcome, Sugar Queen, now get your waterbending ass over here and help us," the blind girl moved her legs sending a wave of earth out.

Katara looked around for a source of water, finding it in the jug of wine the servants had brought out of Oazi. It would work. Aang gave her a thumbs up before the girl bended the wine, sending at the few guards that remained.

"This is pathetic," Oazi snarled, sending a kick at Zuko's fallen form. The boy groaned, coughing up blood from his wounded mouth. The man leaned down to pick up Zuko by his head. "Have you learned nothing at all?"

"Oh, I've learned a lot more than you will ever know," Zuko spat sending a bolt of fire at his father's face causing him to drop Zuko to the floor once more.

"You are going to pay!" Ozai snarled in rage.

Zuko tried to get up to move away but it was no use he was trapped. He couldn't move his body fast enough and Ozai knew it.

The long haired man let out a hysterical laugh as he stood over his son. The noise caused even Azula and Iroh to stop their fight to look over at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Zuko," Iroh sighed in fear for the boy. He readied himself to jump in the way if need be. He would not sit by and watch his nephew get hurt at the hand of his brother again.

"I am all powerful, there is nothing you can do," the man snarled.

"No you aren't," Zuko struggled to bring himself back up to his feet.

"What did you say," Ozai lunged down bring Zuko up to his level by the boy's collar.

"Only an Avatar is all powerful, and you are still just a mere bender," Zuko started unblinking into the cold eyes of the man holding him. "You will never be all powerful as a human."

"Zuko…" Aang started as the boy watched the gears tick away in Ozai's head. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Avatar!" the firebender tossed Zuko away to the ground without a care.

Aang leapt to his feet in attention. "Yes, master?" he winced.

"I am ready to make my third wish now," the grin on the man's face sent shivers through the Avatar's body.

Azula snickered and ran to take her place by her father's side. "Oh, this is going to be good."

Iroh dropped to his knees to his fallen nephew. The others were all frozen in place, fearing for the worst at the hands of this man.

"I wish for you to make me an all powerful Avatar," Ozai called out. His voice echoed in the silent hall.

Aang cringed but he knew what he had to do. He had no choice as his arrow began to glow, sending that bright blue light through the room. Ozai began to laugh manically as wind swirled around him. A wave of wind, fire, water, and earth covered his body; the burst of power that swept through the air was so strong it almost knocked everyone to their feet.

"Yes!" Ozai shouted, feeling the power raging through his body. "I am immortal. I am all powerful!" He raised his arms and the whole palace shook with force. "What do you have to say now, _Prince_ Zuko?" the new Avatar turned to face the dark haired boy that was now standing up. Yet there was something in the golden eyes of his son that put Ozai somewhat on edge.

"You are correct, you have it all now," Zuko grunted as he held up a pure black staff that Ozai had lacked to notice appear next to him at his request. "Including the home of an Avatar."

The staff began to glow red. Ozai's face faulted when he felt drawn to the staff, like his power was being sucked away in it. "What…what is this," fear filled his voice. He was strong now. Nothing could stop him. Nothing. His body had begun to disappear, the staff pulling him in. "No…no!" he yelled, grasping on to hold onto the nearest thing he could, which happened to be Azula.

"Let go of me!" she shrieked seeing her father disappearing into the staff. There was no way she was subjecting herself to that. The raven haired grill struggled to get him away from her father's hold.

It was all too late. In a flash, both Ozai and Azula were gone. The staff dimly glowed before fading out all together.

Aang stared wide eyed at the bruised and beaten boy. "You…you did it!"

There was a moment of silence before the entire room erupted in cheers. Sokka took his sister in his arms tightly squeezing her before extending an arm for Suki as well. Toph came over to pick them up in a bear hug.

Iroh placed a warm hand on Zuko's shoulder. "I have never been more proud to call you my family, Zuko."

The words made the raven haired boy grin. "Thank you, Uncle." The dark haired boy turned to Aang who was still staring at them all in shock. "Would you like to do the honors?" Zuko asked, handing the staff to the Avatar.

The boy grinned as he took it in hands. "I'll be right back," he took off past the pile of unconscious men.

Zuko was almost knocked off his feet when Katara ran at him, wrapping her arms around his body. She did at least try to be careful of his wounds from battle. He hesitantly placed his own arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Katara, I never meant-"

Katara wasn't in the mood to listen to his excuses, and she never would be. Her lips were on his in an instant causing the boy to let out a shocked squeak and for Suki to let out a loud whistle. "I don't care," she mumbled against his mouth. "I don't care about any of that. Lee, Zuko, whatever. I love who you are no matter what name you decided to go by."

Zuko's felt blood rush to his face. "L-love me?"

The waterbender giggled. "Red looks good on you, you know."

The once prince had to laugh as well, tilting his head back down to hers. "I think I'm in love with you."

"You think?" Katara raised an eyebrow but couldn't get another word out for his lips were back on hers.

"Well," Aang strolled back in, wiping his hands against each other. "That is done with. They are long, long, _long _gone. I man so gone, I'm pretty sure no one will ever find them for at least 200 hundred years…am I interrupting?"

Zuko looked over Katara's shoulder at the sound of the airbender's voice. "Aang, I think it's time for my third wish."

"Alright! Let's make you a prince again and get your honor restored so you can be with the princess!" he cheered before getting into his Avatar pose. This is what he wanted to do for Zuko. Out of all the people who had ever been subjected to, Zuko deserved to be happy. "Just say the words."

"Aang," Zuko grinned, still holding onto Katara. "I wish that you can be free to live all the rest of your days how you please."

The young boy started to glow blue with every intention to make his friend a prince, so he would be happy but as the words sunk in, Aang stared back at him. "Zuko…?"

The firebender merely grinned. "I promise you, didn't I?"

"But you…?" Aang could already feel his body breaking away from the staff that confined him.

"I will make sure my nephew gets his title back," Iroh nodded with a smile.

The blue light that had filled the room was gone, leaving just Aang. He looked the same to everyone else but he felt no longer bound. He was free. Free to do whatever he wanted to do and never forced to listen to anything else any greedy person asked of him.

"So where are you going to go?" Katara turned her head away from Zuko to look at the boy they had all gotten to know.

"Well," Aang shuffled his feet slightly. He could travel the whole world five times over and never feel the way he felt here with these strange but loving people. "I was hoping I could stay with you guys?"

The room filled once more with cheers of agreement.

"Good to have you with us for good, Twinkle Toes," Toph boomed sending a punch at the once Avatar that nearly knocked him over.

A roar echoed in the area as a curious bison put its head in the doorway. The large eyes lemur also poked its head around the corner in curiosity.

"Oh, now you guys show up. You could have stepped on these guards or something, Appa," Sokka crossed his arms glaring at the animals. The air bison was so happy Sokka finally got his name right that it reached its long tongue out to lick the boy earning a cry of disgust but laughter from the rest.

"And all is as it should be," Iroh smiled knowingly at the two who had once more entangled themselves in each other. "All is as it should be."

_**The End**_

**There you have it, my dears. The end of my story. I really hope it was good :/ I wanted to end it on a good note! But I've also discovered why I don't write action stories haha. It was really fast paced I know. But nevertheless, thank you to EVERYONE who read this story. Really. I had a blast writing it. And who knows. With Korra coming out you might see me back around this fandom ;D I LOVE YOU ALL, MY DEAR READERS!**

**~Lyssa**


End file.
